<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RWBY: Renegade (Blake X Reader) by AlucardAbridged</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851438">RWBY: Renegade (Blake X Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlucardAbridged/pseuds/AlucardAbridged'>AlucardAbridged</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlucardAbridged/pseuds/AlucardAbridged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N comes from a line of Huntsmen, warriors and heroes alike who protect humanity from the Grimm threat. Now he is about to attend Beacon, at the same time as his childhood friend Blake. Is their friendship still there? Or are the shadows of her past and of their dark futures leading them apart?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Reader, Yang Xiao Long/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Journey To Beacon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     You hummed to yourself, your hands held behind your head as you walked. Your hood pulled up over your head to hide your wolf ears. For the twentieth time that day you pulled out your Scroll, opening your map to make sure you were still on the right path. You kept passing farms and intersections, so you wanted to make sure you didn't make a wrong turn and take too long to reach the ship docks on the coast. Again reassured you were on the right path you put your scroll in your pocket, looking at the woods surrounding this road as you walked.<br/>
     Your appreciation for the beauty of central Animas' stopped as you heard the sound that made any decent person worry, a crying child. You looked around, not seeing anything around you. Dropping your hood you perked your ears up, listening closely for the cries again. You heard it again, more clearly this time. "Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" Turning to face the direction the sounds came from you plunged headlong into the forest, catching the sounds of Grimm growling near the child's crying.<br/>
     You dodged under, over, and around tree branches, roots, and anything in your way. Drawing the twin katanas on your back, you held one in a reverse grip as you then jumped up, spinning like a buzzsaw. As you came down you cleaved through two Beowolves.<br/>
     You switched your grip, spinning the other way as you leapt towards an Ursa and a few more Beowolves. As you slashed through them and they burst into dust. Standing up you sheathed your swords, looking around for the child making the quiet whimpers you could hear. Finally you perked your ears up, and realized that the crying was coming from above.<br/>
     You slowly waved to the young boy clutching the trunk of the tree he'd climbed, standing on it's branch. "Hey there. Mind coming down?" He shook his head, whimpering. "No, the scary monsters will come back." You smiled kindly at the boy. "I'll protect you. Trust me." He now looked closer at you. "Your not going to hurt me?" He asked, clearly staring at the ears on top of your head. Your smile dropped a little as you wondered where he got the idea you'd hurt him. "No. Why would I do that?" He kept staring at you, probably wondering if you can be trusted. "People like you make my mommy and daddy give them money. And if they don't they hit them and steal it!" He seemed close to tears. You sighed heavily.<br/>
     The White Fang, those so called protesters who were really little more than armed terrorists and thugs. They claimed they were working for Faunus equality, but you saw it as the bully on the playground picking on a fellow bully; a problem all around. "Do these people wear masks and silly looking outfits?" The boy nodded as you slowly looked back up at him. "Alright. Tell you what. If you come down and take me back to your home, I'll hang around until the mean people come, then scare them off for you and your parents. How's that sound?" You smiled up at him. "You mean it?" He asked, looking rather on the fence about it. You nodded simply.<br/>
     "Ok." He softly muttered, climbing down slowly and carefully. Once he was in your reach you grabbed him from under his shoulders, putting him on yours. "There. Now you can just sit back and tell me where to go." You walked along, headed back for the road. Just as you were about to get on the road you let out a quick grunt of pain as you felt your ear being pulled. "Ow, what was that for?" You rubbed your ear, looking up at the boy. He looked at you with a pitiful look in his face. "I just wanted to touch them." He said softly, expecting a scolding. You merely sighed, rubbing the ear until it stopped hurting.<br/>
     "Well you can. Just please don't pull on it like that again. That'd be like me pulling on your hair. You wouldn't like that now would you?" He merely shook his head. "I'm sorry." You smiled softly, stepping on to the road. "It's fine kiddo. Now which way do I go to get you home?" He pointed to his left, the way you'd been going before you'd heard him. "Ok." You told him as you turned that way, and started walking. "So how far of a walk should it be?" You asked him, looking up at him.<br/>
     "I don't know. I left in the morning, and I was stuck in the tree since before lunchtime." You thought on that. That meant it had to be at the most an hour or so walk for you, since you were older than the boy, and more athletic as a Huntsman in training. "You must be hungry then, if you've been there for that long?" You asked, watching the road in front of you. He gave a quiet "Mmhm," as an answer. You smiled up at the boy now, "Well it shouldn't be too far of a walk for us. You'll be fed before long kiddo." You looked back to the road now, making sure you payed attention to your surroundings. "What's your name kid?" The boy began to touch your ears as he replied, "Alex."</p><p>     As you'd expected, it had only been an hour of walking before the boy directed you to a farm along the roadside, and asked to be let down. Kneeling you pulled him off your shoulders, watching as he ran off to the house yelling. "Mommy, Daddy, I got someone to help us!" As the farmer and his wife got out their faces were painted with worry, stress, and then relief as their son ran to them. The mother picked him up and showered him in hugs and kisses as you approached, the father watching first her then you.<br/>
     "Can we help you?" He asked uneasily, wary for the same reason his son had been when he met you. "No. I was going to offer to help. I found your son in the woods off one of the roads to Mistral. He mentioned you've been having problems with the White Fang, and I wanted to see if there's anything you'd like me to do." He slowly looked to his wife and child, then you. The three regarded you for a few moments. "You don't want anything for it?" They asked, stunned when you shook your head. "At most I'd ask you for a shortcut or ride to the port, I'm headed to Beacon to become a Huntsman." The mother smiled at her husband, a Huntsman in training was just what they needed.</p><p>     You were once again softly humming to yourself as you sat on the couch inside the farm houses living room. You had your katanas out and were again sharpening them, a compulsive habit you had to make sure they were in top condition at all times. The family had kindly let you stay the night with them in the house, which had been infinitely better than the barn you'd originally planned on staying in.<br/>
     As you continued to sharpen your swords you heard footsteps walking into the room, merely perking up your ears to show you were listening to whoever had walked in. "Dinners ready." It was the farmers wife, and her footsteps could be heard retreating into the dining room...or was it a kitchen? Both? You didn't quite understand the lay out of the small house well, but you didn't want to ask them. Finishing your sharpening, you sheathed your swords and got up.<br/>
     Leaving your swords leaning on the couch you got up and walked into that next room, standing near the table. You weren't exactly the most comfortable with the family, almost feeling like a trespasser despite having been invited into their home by them.</p><p>     "Go ahead and take one of the seats. Doesn't matter which one." The farmer told you as he walked in, patting your back rather hard with one of his calloused hands. You slowly did so, sitting across from their son as the adults set the food on the table. "Go ahead." The mother told you, the rest of the family already filling their plates. You got enough to eat, then set your plate on the table to eat.<br/>
     "So you say you came from Mistral?" The mother asked, not looking up at you yet. "Yes ma'am, I did. I'm heading to the docks to catch a boat to Vale. I'm going to be attending Beacon." The farmer now glanced at you. "What you taking so long for? Most just take a Bullhead from the city." He looked at you a bit curious, if a little on edge. "Mistral as a kingdom is pretty spread out. I figured I'd try getting some first hand experience as a Huntsman by helping people and killing Grimm along the way to Vale. I can't exactly do that from a Bullhead."<br/>
     "I guess not." The farmer said, looking back at his plate. "You with the White Fang?" He asked, a bit of venom in his voice at mentioning them. "No. I avoid those idiots like plague. Their just thugs that think they can scare humans into respecting Faunus when they just make everything worse." The farmer seemed to ease up as you said this, glad that a Faunus openly disliked the White Fang. "Glad to hear you agree. They've been nothing but trouble for us too. They always come demanding money or the food we have for them to eat. We always try to fight back but they just...force us to give them what we want." The farmer spoke solemnly, not wanting to go into detail. </p><p>     Seeing this you didn't press him, instead eating. "So did you go to Sanctum Academy for your training?" The wife asked, eager to switch topics. "Not really." You said, looking at her. "Most of what I learned to do with one sword was taught to me by my father, I only started dual wielding my swords a year or two ago. So I didn't have to attend an academy to learn how to fight." The wife nodded, impressed but not sure what to say.<br/>
     "So what's it like living in Mistral? I'm sure it's pretty exciting." The husband asked, taking a sip of water. Your ears dropped down. "Um, no not really. My family doesn't all make the same. While my parents and my grandparents can afford to live in the higher and kinda nicer tiers, I have family down in the slums. Or...had family in the slums."<br/>
     Your thoughts drifted back to the night you'd heard what happened. Your cousin Hunter lost his parents in an accidental fire, and Hunter himself had gone missing that same night. You'd been horrified, especially since Hunter and you were only five when it happened.</p><p>     "I'm sorry to hear. It's hard losing family." The farmers wife said, gently touching your shoulder. You wiped your eyes to clear away your unshed tears, and pushed the sadness down. "Yeah. But some good came out of it. It's what made me wanna be a Huntsman." You didn't look up at them, not wanting to meet their eyes as you finished your plate. Silently you got up and left your plate in the sink.<br/>
     Leaving for the living room you grabbed up your swords, carrying them with you upstairs. You were going to sleep the night away, wanting to forget the memory of Hunters death again. After all, you'd moved away from one best friend, and had the other ripped from your life by death.<br/>
     Sighing to yourself you rubbed your forehead, trying to think of anything else to forget. You slowly walked into the guest room, shutting the door behind you. Grumbling to yourself, you set your swords against the nightstand before crawling into the bed.</p><p>     You were once again in the Belladonna manor, peeking over Blake's shoulder as she read yet another fantasy book. "You like reading about knights a lot huh Blake?" You asked, not all too interested. You preferred the stories about Huntsmen and Huntresses honestly. "Yeah. Their always noble heroes that protect the kingdom." You couldn't help but think to yourself how much that description was like the ones of Huntsmen. "Well when we grow up, how about I be your knight?" You asked, half joking since you thought knights were just story book people, not an actual thing. "Really?" Blake looked you in the eyes now, curious. You smiled at her, "Sure Blake. After all, I'll always be there for you. Might as well protect you when you need it too." You said, holding out your pinkie for her. "Promise." She did the same, and you both made that promise.<br/>
     You were walking with your parents to the docks in Menagerie, holding a suit case with your things. You were going to be heading for Mistral, halfway across the planet from your home here. Your ears were flattened on your head, showing you weren't exactly too happy about moving. Your best friend Blake lived here, and you were being forced to abandon her. For a six year old that was basically the end of the world, especially when they had only the one friend. You never once looked up, only watching the ground. You watched as it changed from the dirt road, to a wooden pier, to the planks of the ships floors. Blake watched this, her own ears flattened. She felt so bad you were leaving, not because she didn't want you to, but because she knew you wanted to stay.<br/>
     You sat in your bedroom your ear pressed to the door. You were listening to your parents, a habit since they made you go to your room when they wanted to talk about something private. "You heard about what happened in the slums today right?" Your mother, followed by your father's deep sigh. "Yes. I don't know how we're going to tell Y/N about Hunter. He's going to be devastated." Your heart skipped. What happened? Why would you be devastated?</p><p>     It was the middle of the night when you woke up, grabbing at one of your swords out of reflex. You hadn't woken up on your own, you'd woken up because you heard footsteps outside your door. Your ears now perked up as you focused on the footsteps. They were too heavy to be the farmers, that left the White Fang. Did they really come here in the dead of night this time?<br/>
     You stood up, not bothering to retrieve your shirt. Silently you grabbed your sword and drew it, discarding the sheath on the bed as you now heard them dragging the farmers outside. "Come on, move it you human scum." The sound of someone shoved down the stairs moved you out of your focused stupor. You were a blur as you rushed out of the room. You saw two of them as they went back for the boy most likely.<br/>
     You moved quickly, slashing them both several times. You saw their Auras shatter just before slamming them into the wall, knocking them out. Your adrenaline was already pouring through you, making everything seem slower. You rushed to the stairs, jumping down them and running into the main room. "The hell?! Get him." You saw the two goons at the door training their guns at you now.<br/>
    On reflex you threw your sword, sticking it in ones shoulder. As he screamed out his partner made the mistake of sparing him a glance without trying to shoot you. You leapt over the couch, getting your sword out of his shoulder and slashing apart their guns. Throwing them against the door frame you then slammed your sword hilt into their heads, knocking them out.</p><p>     You now stopped to assess your current situation. The farmers were being held at gun point by two more grunts, both of which were turned to stare at you. There were another four behind them, all in the farmers truck. "Am I interrupting something?" You asked, your voice pure snark. "As a matter of fact, yes." The one in charge said. He was easily a head taller then all of the grunts, walking into your view from behind the truck. He was built like a tank, and was holding a chainsaw in his hand.<br/>
     "Let them go." You ordered, switching to a more defensive stance. Your left foot forward, with your left hand extended in front of you as well, with your right arm drawn back, the blade angled right at the leader. "Make me pissant." He demanded, revving the chainsaw as he slowly stalked towards you. "You don't want that." You stated, quickly taking in his relaxed stance, and the fact the chain running along his weapon was overly exposed between it's teeth, making that the best spot to break it at. "Try me bitch."<br/>
     With that, you rushed him. In two steps you were in front of him, blade angled at his throat. He gave a cry of shock, swinging his chainsaw towards you to try and at least take you with him. Smirking you turned your wrist back, revealing you'd reversed your grip on your sword as the chainsaw ground into the blade. Flipping yourself up you landed precariously on the blade. As the added weight made your opponent drop it you delivered a precise swing to the chain belt, knocking it loose as you stepped back on to the ground.<br/>
     Roaring in frustration and indignation the man tried to grab at your throat, only to grab your sword, blade first. You quickly slid it along his hand, slicing through his Aura, briefly knicking his palm before his Aura reversed the damage. Now you drove the point into the man's knee, right behind the bone. He cried out in pain as you let him drop, drawing the blade out. The man whimpered as the pain slowly faded, his Aura weakened so much he wasn't healing as quickly. "Goodnight." You slammed your foot down on his head, knocking him out.</p><p>     You now turned to the rest of the White Fang, all of them staring at you in shock and horror. "You have four of your people inside, two upstairs and two in the doorway. Get them and your boss here, and leave these people alone from now on." You ordered, pointing your sword to the house. You watched as they scrambled to meet your demands, terrified to end up like their leader.<br/>
     "And if I have to come back because of you idiots I'm not gonna be knocking people out next time."</p><p>     "Are you sure there's nothing else we can do for you?" The farmer asked you, watching you hop out of the back of his truck. "Just call me if they ever come back, or if Grimm get too bad for you to deal with." You said, handing the man a slip of paper with your number on it. "We will." The old man now chuckled. "After last night it's hard to believe your still just a Huntsman in training." You smiled, looking down in embarrassment. You weren't the biggest fan of praise, not really used to it. "Well thanks sir. But I need to get going." You now turned and ran to the docks, getting a ticket and heading for the boat the ticket went to.<br/>
     You sighed as you dropped on to the bed in your room. You'd gotten on the boat with so much time to spare you had planned to get cleaned up and then nap. But right now this bed felt so good, you were gonna at least relax on it for a few minutes. Closing your eyes you thought about just what you might need to prepare for in Beacon. Especially since you didn't know how Huntsman schools worked. After all, why waste time at their schools when you could get that good without one? Closing your eyes you thought back to the last time you let yourself be weak, the last time you cried.</p><p>     You were training hard to learn to properly use your first sword, and had made the mistake of disobeying your father to go to the woods outside of Mistral, thinking you could practice there without a problem. How wrong you'd been. You were lost in the rythm of your training, eyes closed as you imagined an opponent. Counter, slash, block, parry, attack. You visualized every possible way to fight. Then it happened.<br/>
     A growl made you realize you weren't alone. The brush breaking behind you made you spin to face it, terror radiating off you as a Beowolf slowly stomped out into the clearing with you. You had tried to hit it, but what good was a wooden training sword against a real Grimm. It merely bit the sword in two, stalking towards you as you backed away, tears welling in your eyes. You tried throwing a rock at it, only for it to bat the attempt aside.<br/>
     The Beowolf then lunged, your scream echoing in the woods as it sunk it's fangs into your arm, slinging you around like a ragdoll. The next thing you felt aside from the pain in your arm was being slammed into a tree, falling limp on the ground. You whimpered like the scared child you were, clutching the bloody wound. You cried as you saw it approaching you again. You scrambled to grab another rock, throwing it as hard as you could at the monster.<br/>
     As it hit the creature you saw a flash, and then the creature reared back, roaring out in pain as it clawed at it's face, trying to pry out whatever it was in it's face. You saw another flash and it fell over. Evaporating as you saw two arrows drop where it's body would be. Looking behind you, you watched as an old man with a bow slung over his shoulder strode over, not sparing you a glance as he retrieved his arrows, putting them in his quiver.</p><p>     "Now do you see why your father told you not to go in the woods alone?" The man asked, looking at you with a tired expression on his face. "Yes grandpa." You slowly stood, walking over with your ears flat on your head, and your eyes fixed on the ground. "Let me see." He ordered, outstretching his hand. You held up your bitten arm, slowly looking up at him as he examined it. "Your lucky kid. The bite looks worse than it is. When we get back we'll clean it up." You nodded, looking down again. "Y/N. Look at me." You looked up at the man, taking in his expression again. "Your ok. That's all that matters. Got it?" You nodded slowly. "Good. Now let's go." Picking you up he carried you home, your bleeding arm around his shoulder.</p><p>     You sighed as you rubbed that same spot on your arm. It had scarred over, since you hadn't had your Aura unlocked at the time. Your grandfather had been a guardian angel all your life. Another one of the things that made you respect and idolize Huntsman and Huntresses. You smiled to yourself, wondering what he'd say when you came back in four years as a full fledged Huntsman like him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome To Beacon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     You took a deep breath of the costal air of Vale, enjoying the slight differences in it from the air on Mistral coast. Mistral's was calming, cooling, and peaceful. Vales had a scent of bustle and industry about it, and it excited you. You didn't wait for the boat to fully dock before you leapt on to the pier, headed into the city.<br/>People of all kinds brushed past you, businesspeople headed for work, kids your age and younger headed to school, couple's going out on the town early. Your ears flickered at all the new sounds, your eyes darted around to take in the sights, and your nose twitched as you caught the new scents as well.<br/>     You couldn't believe it, this was nothing like Mistral, even though they were both the capitals of their kingdoms. You now darted along, sneaking between people as you tried to head east towards where Beacon was. You had no real idea how to get there yet, but you were sure you'd figure it out soon enough.</p><p>     You sighed softly to yourself as you finally stepped on to the Bullhead. Looking at Vale behind you as the ship filled with your fellow students heading for Beacon. The glamor of the city had definitely not lasted long. You had already chased down three pickpockets that got your wallet, stopped two muggings, and even had to duck a few bottles thrown from some drunken racists. Now you were glad Beacon had a massive crevice between it and Vale. You definitely weren't heading into town often.</p><p>     You grumbled under your breath about Vale for the fifteenth time that day as you walked out of the Bullhead docks, stopping at the strange sight before you. A white haired, white clothed girl was screeching at a girl that reminded you of Little Red Riding Hood.<br/>     You could tell the white haired girl was a Schnee by her hair, and by the fact she was complaining about her things being knocked over. All of which had that insidious name on them. You sighed again. Maybe you could prevent a potential enemy from being made by helping defuse the situation.<br/>     You slowly walked over, then froze as you saw someone else get the same idea. A black haired girl in a bow walked up, holding one of the vials the Schnee girl dropped.<br/>     "Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." This, Weiss, smiled smugly as she replied. <br/>     "Finally! Some recognition!" You kept watching, wondering where this would go. <br/>     "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."<br/>     You could hear the redhead chuckling as Weiss tried to stutter out a reply. <br/>     "Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!" She got up in the girls face and took the bottle from her, walking off in a huff as her helpers gathered her luggage and followed after her. You now watched the black haired girl walk off, finally realizing why she seemed so familiar. </p><p>     Your ears twitched as you realized you just watched your old friend, Blake Belladonna, shut down a Schnee. In no time you took off after her, following her into the school.<br/>     "Blake." You saw the bow on her head twitch as she turned to you.<br/>     "Do I know you?" You smiled wide. <br/>     "Of course you do. It's me, Y/N." You still beamed at her, so happy to see someone you knew in this place. <br/>     You now saw several looks cross her face in an instant. None of which reassured you Blake was happy to see you. You saw her eyes narrow. Followed by a look of disgust, then...fear? Finally was a look of apathy. <br/>     "Blake?" She slowly sighed, examining you for a few moments.   <br/>     "What?" Her tone was cold, and you felt like she'd just slapped you across the face. <br/>     "Aren't you happy to see me?" You asked, your voice lowering into a sad and defeated tone as your ears dropped against your head. Blake didn't answer you for a few moments, eventually sighing again and putting on a somewhat forced smile.<br/>     "Of course I am Y/N. It's just...I didn't expect to see you here after you moved to Mistral." You instantly relaxed, believing her in a heartbeat.<br/>     "That's ok. I'm glad to see you too Blake." You now swept her up in a hug, spinning her before releasing her. She regarded you like you were crazy now. <br/>     "What was that for?" She asked. Looking you up and down. <br/>     "I was just giving you a hug. Isn't that what friends do?" You asked, acting like a child acts when they think they did something wrong.<br/>     "Just don't pick me up and spin me again. Alright?" You nodded vigorously. <br/>     "Got it."</p><p>     You slowly woke up in the ballroom. Noticing you still heard everyone sleeping, you pulled out your Scroll and checked the time. Six AM. Sighing to yourself you roused yourself out of bed, stretching a bit before you began your usual morning routine. You started with your push-ups, cranking them out at a decent speed, but not so fast it defeated the purpose of working your muscles. Soon you were done with that hundred. Kicking up your feet you now worked on the pure verticals, again going slow enough you felt the burn. Soon that hundred was over with too.</p><p>     Blake slowly fluttered her eyes open, softly letting out a groan of discomfort. She'd fallen asleep reading, so her body was a little sore from sleeping wrong. Rubbing her eyes she slowly looked to see if anyone was awake yet, stopping as she noticed a particular H/C Faunus doing vertical pushups on his spot of the floor. You hadn't even brought a sleeping mat? Blake sighed as she watched you. Not wanting to light another candle to read, in case it woke anyone else up. She counted you off in her head, impressed as you did what she assumed to be eighty eight. <br/>     You slowly dropped down, laying down for a few moments only to jump to your feet, stretching again. This time Blake noticed just how well sculpted you were, toned muscles all over your body. Her eyes honed in on one particular feature though. A bite mark that covered your left forearm. She couldn't help but wonder about the story behind that.<br/>     Now you slowly walked towards the stairs leading to the balcony, Blake watching you the whole way. She continued to watch as you stepped over the banister of the stairs, confused as you then crouched down. It became clear when you managed to angle your feet and let go, dropping so you hung upside down. Blake slowly stood, walking over as you began doing crunches like that, your feet the only thing holding you up. This time Blake counted out your full one hundred before she saw you stop, wondering if this was how you spent your mornings or if it was just because today you all would be tested.</p><p>     "How long you been watching me Blake?" You asked, looking down at the cat Faunus with your hands still held behind your head, having finished your morning exercise routine. Blake jumped, stuttering as she realized she'd been staring at you. "Uh, I uh. Um..." She merely looked down. "Since you were doing those verticals." She admitted, keeping her gaze on the floor as you tilted your head a bit, slowly letting yourself go as you twisted yourself about, landing on your feet. "Ok. Why do you sound embarrassed?" You asked her, smiling at her. You took a few steps closer, your hands still behind your head.</p><p>     Blake's adolescent mind was running wild now. The fact you were standing there, shirtless amd letting your muscles be displayed to the helpless cat reminded her far too much of a scenario from her Ninjas of Love books. Especially since you had noticed her and were now calling her out on her spying. "I-Uh-Its-Just that...itwasn'tanythingiwasjustwonderignwhatyouweredoingupsoearlythat'sall." She suddenly spouted off, watching as you again tilted your head. "Uh. What was that?" Blake groaned in frustration with you. Trying to purge those fantasies about the two of you, especially your muscular body, firmly pinning her and-No Blake! Stop it!</p><p>     You slowly closed the distance  between you and Blake, feeling her forehead gently. "Blake you ok? Your face is beet red." Blake quickly slapped your hand away brushing past you in a hurry. "I'm fine, I just need to use the restroom is all." You watched her leave, utterly oblivious to the dirty workings of your childhood friends mind. You shrugged, heading back to your spot on the floor, deciding you'd sharpen your blades before going back to bed.</p><p>     Blake sighed as she splashed water on her face yet again. Why did she think of you like that? After all, you hadn't seen each other since you were just six. So it's not like she had any real reason to. And besides, you'd broken your promise to always be there for her, and to protect her. Why should she think about the guy that all but abandoned her as a child, and never came back for her? Why should she have missed or dreamed about the man that left her to her fate at the hands of...Adam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Into The Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     "So correct me if I'm wrong. But from all the first years I saw in the ballroom last night there's not enough of us for everyone to end up in a four man team." You commented, having been looking for potential teammates while you'd been sharpening your swords last night. "Your not wrong. Wonder whose gonna end up without a full team." You shrugged at Blake's response, hearing the launchpads to your left firing. "Guess we'll be finding out today huh?" You asked, smiling at her. However your smile disappeared when you saw she was looking the complete opposite direction from you.<br/>     "So. I uh. Guess I'll see you at the ruins?" Still nothing as you heard your launchpads springs tighten just before you went flying into the forest.<br/>     You sighed as you wondered why Blake was acting like this. Had you said something to her you shouldn't have? Did you forget something important? As the trees neared you shook yourself out of your stupor, deciding to focus on the task at hand instead of whatever was up with Blake.<br/>     You drew your blades, quickly reversing your grip on one. You now put yourself in a spin, practically turning yourself into a buzzsaw as you landed, slashing through the pack of Beowolves you came to fall in. Before any of them could reach you'd slice them in half, evaporating them as you blurred past. Cutting down the whole pack with quick, precision slashes.<br/>     Sighing you straightened up, rolling your shoulders and neck to hear the sounds of your joints popping as they loosened up. Chuckling as you enjoyed yourself you plunged headlong into the woods. Ignoring any Grimm you could, and shredding any that you couldn't.</p><p>     "This one Mrs. Goodwitch. This one is remarkable. He took down an entire pack in thirty seconds, and is now cleaving his way past any more Grimm that get in the way." Ozpin held up the Scroll for Goodwitch to see. "Yes. And he has yet to run into anyone. Meanwhile most of the other students have already paired up." Ozpin looked at the student roster, seeing most of the pairs. "There's one too many students Mrs. Goodwitch. He won't have a partner or a team."</p><p>     You sighed as you stepped into the ruins, finally sheathing your swords. "Finally. I could use a break from those things." You found a pillar and leaned against it, sliding down to sit there. You were going to wait until someone without a partner showed up, and then grab a relic.</p><p>     You stared at the woods, biting at the inside of your lip. It had been nearly half the day by now, and everyone who showed up already had a partner. You tried not to panic. Maybe you were impatient? Maybe someone would walk up soon without a partner? You forced down your elevating heart rate, forcing your breathes to be deep and calm. There was no way you'd be all alone. There wasn't.</p><p>     You finally stood up, since you'd seen literally everyone from the ballroom come and get a relic. It had been ten minutes since the last pair came through, so there wasn't anyone else coming. Figuring it wouldn't matter if you didn't have a partner you walked to where the relics should have been only to notice there were none left. Now you began to panic. <br/>     How could there be no relics left? They only took forty students a year, and you had been one of them. You had gotten the message. You had earned this dammit! Why didn't you have the very thing you needed to stay now?! You felt the panic give way to something you didn't really comprehend. Something you hadn't felt before. Rage. Pure, unadulterated, and primal, rage. You screamed out your frustration, clutching your head as your roar echoed through the woods. Grimm began to turn up now, all kinds. Ursa, Beowolves, even a few smaller Deathstalkers. You growled gutterly, drawing your swords. You spared a glance at them, seeing the hatred filled face you had, and the burning wrath in your eyes.</p><p>     From the cliffside Ozpin watched his Scroll as you carved a massive swarth through the Grimm your negativity had attracted. He was speechless as you were a blur of smoke, Grimm ash, and metal. "Mrs. Goodwitch." Ozpin glanced at his teacher. "I believe we've made a mistake." Goodwitch didn't even look at him, transfixed by her Scroll as she watched you. It was like watching a car crash. It was so horrific that you didn't want to watch, but it was so shocking you couldn't look away either.</p><p>     You grunted and growled as you kept stabbing and slashing at the back of the Deathstalker under your feet. You'd already killed everything else, and you were still far too angry to simply kill this thing. You'd crippled it already, having cleaved it's stinger and claws off to leave it defenseless to your abuse. <br/>     You couldn't think straight at all, all that was on your mind was the fact that you'd been cheated out of Beacon. As far as you were concerned you had nothing to look forward to now. Nothing. You wouldn't make it into any of the other Huntsman Academies as a transfer if you failed something as easy as the entry test here, and there was no way you'd be accepted next year, because they only took students at seventeen. In essence, the way you saw it? You were now a failure and disgrace to your family.<br/>     You finally screamed out in frustration as you finally killed the Deathstalker, slamming your blades up to the hilt into it's back. As you fell to the ground you picked yourself up, putting your swords away and walking back to the cliff. You'd at least go back and say you failed to their faces instead of staying down here. Your ears were still flat against your head, and you could feel tears lightly streaming down your cheeks as you walked. All you wanted out of life was to be a great Huntsman like your grandfather on your dad's side, or your great aunt Tock on your mom's side. Now you were just some reject, a failure.</p><p>     You sighed as you slowly made it out of the woods, about to reach the cliff. Rubbing your eyes you slowly looked up the cliff, dreading the idea of what waited for you at the top. You stopped, hearing something behind you. You drew your swords sluggishly, turning to face whatever it was that was coming at you. Now you watched as a sentient thing made of tree pieces came out of the woods, towering over you. A Lignam Gigas, a Geist possessed ensemble of different tree parts. Branches, roots and all that. Just what you needed today. You didn't even look at it as you flipped your grip on one of your swords, focusing instead on how much you hated yourself. You looked up just in time to see a hand made of branches try to smash you.<br/>     In an instant you were carving your way up it's arm, a blur of steel as you spun along it's arm, which began to collapse due to just how much punishment you were giving it. Landing at it's shoulder you leapt at the head, jamming your blades into it's eyes. <br/>     The Geist surprisingly didn't flinch at the hit, it's possession merely stumbling back as you jumped into the air out of it's reach, spinning down at high speed, breaking it's legs down into little more than firewood. As it fell you kept going, slicing at all of it's limbs until they fell apart. It became painfully obvious the Geist wouldn't win, so it abandoned it's "body". Flying away as you stood. Watching it. Without even taking the time to properly aim you hurled your sword full force at it, making it disappear like everything else you'd killed today. Slowly you strode over, grabbing your sword and screaming out to the sky in frustration. Why did nothing ease the pain?</p><p>     "And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin motioned over the four who then stand before him. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" You didn't stay after that to listen to the rest of it. You'd been holding out hope that one of the teams might have some sort of problem that would get you a team. <br/>     But no such luck. You walked outside now, finding an empty enough area. Again you yelled, drawing and throwing your swords into the wall. Slowly you stepped to them, but before you reached for them you merely dropped to your knees, crying worse than you had in the forest. You started pounding your fists against your head, feeling that choking anger all over again as you kept hitting yourself. "Dammit. Dammit! Dammit!! Dammit!!! Why?! Why wasn't I good enough?! Why didn't I just grab one of those damned relics when I had the chance?! I didn't need a goddamn partner to make it. I deserve to be here dammit! Not sent home like I'm some worthless failure!!!" You shot to your feet now, slamming your fist into the wall, your Aura flickering over your entire body when you did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Of Cats And Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Blake walked out of the ceremony, headed for the dorms with her team. However she stopped when she heard your voice. Looking back she saw you in a corner of the garden, hitting the wall as you seemed to be yelling about something. She looked to Yang, "I'll be right back, I need to check something". Yang nodded, smiling at her. "Ok. See you at the dorm Blake." Blake now turned, hurring over to you. "Y/N?"</p><p>     You panted softly as you heard Blake's voice, trying to wipe your eyes. "What Blake?" You asked, your voice horse from screaming and crying as much as you had today. "Are...are you ok?" You turned on her, startling Blake. She'd never seen you angry before, and it was terrifying. "Do I look ok?" You asked bitterly. "Not only did I fail to get one of those pieces, I failed because of my own goddamn stupidity!" Blake stepped back as you yelled at her. She couldn't believe your temper was so bad. <br/>     "I just sat there waiting instead of grabbing one of those stupid pieces and being able to stay here. Now I'm gonna have to go back to my parents in Mistral and explain why I'm a goddamn failure, and that now I'll never be a Huntsman." You turned, again slamming your fist into the wall. This time the wall developed several cracks from where you hit it, and your Aura took a few more seconds to fade. <br/>     "Y/N. Please calm down." You whirled on Blake, and for an instant, she didn't see Y/N, the kind wolf Faunus that promised to protect her. She saw the same rage filled face she'd seen so many times on Adam. Blake whimpered, bracing herself for a hit. "Blake, how can I calm down when the thing i devoted my life to is now gone? Huh? In one day I've thrown away everything I worked for, for years, that I bled for, that I pushed myself to the absolute limit for. Tell me how I can calm down!" You demanded, stepping closer, glaring at her. Failing to notice her flinch or tense up.<br/>     "I don't know Y/N. I'm sorry I don't but please don't hurt me." Blake didn't know what to expect. After all, your temper seemed worse than Adams, something that was already dangerous as it was. Instead of being hit though, Blake slowly looked up to see you staring at her. A more pained expression on your face than before. One that Blake couldn't help but feel responsible for.<br/>     "You really think I'd hurt you huh? Fine. I get it Blake." You turned, grabbing your swords and putting them away. "You think I'm some kind of monster for being so upset. Sorry for scaring you then." You brushed past her, trying not to cry again. Not only did your biggest dream just shatter today, but now your best friend had just made you feel like a monster. The worst part? She was actually right. You were. You had honestly felt like screaming at her, shaking her when you'd demanded an answer for her. Even though she didn't have a thing to do with this. It was all your fault. Your fault. </p><p>     Blake watched, shocked as you disappeared across the courtyard. Blake felt horrible about it already. She'd seen the tears welling in your eyes as you'd pushed past her, and she felt sickened by the fact she'd brought you to tears. Even if you hadn't seen each other in twelve years you still didn't deserve to be brought to tears because of her. Blake took off after you now. She couldn't just let you walk away like this. She could see you were at rock bottom already. Oum knew what you might do like this.</p><p>     You swayed slightly with the wind, staring over the edge of the cliff. You didn't feel like staying at Beacon any longer than you had to, even if that meant standing here until a Bullhead showed up for you to leave on. You were so lost in thought you didn't hear Blake running up behind you. You only noticed as she grabbed your shoulders, pulling you back from the cliff. "Y/N please don't!" Blake begged, holding your shoulders as she stood between you and the cliff. <br/>     "Don't what?" You asked hollowly. You looked down at her. "I'm just waiting for a ride out of here. Nothing that you need to worry about." You shrugged out of Blake's grip, walking back to the cliff edge and sitting there this time. "It's just a better view right here." You explained, looking down the cliff to the waters below.</p><p>     "Mr. L/N?" Goodwitch asked, walking up to you and Blake. "If I'm in the way, I'll move." You stated, getting up. "It's not that. The headmaster would like to speak with you." You slowly looked to her.</p><p>     You slowly walked behind Mrs. Goodwitch, who was currently leading you to Beacon Tower. You stayed silent, a little afraid to hear why you were having to speak to the headmaster. Had you not only failed miserably at the entry test, but made them think you were some sort of psychopath when you lost it in the woods? Or did they plan on shipping you off to some insane asylum to keep you from being a threat?<br/>     Whatever the case, you didn't want to know. Better to just accept your failure with what little composure you had today, and get it over with. You kept your gaze locked on the floor as you stepped into the elevator of the tower, noting it was painfully slow as it began it's ascent.<br/>     "Mr. L/N. For what it's worth, I don't believe we have ever seen a student perform quite like you did. The closest anyone has come was only today. We watched eight students work together and bring down a massive Nevermore. Yet you defeated multiple Deathstalkers, and a Geist singlehandedly. Let that sink in." You didn't respond. But you did feel ever so slightly embarrassed.<br/>     You didn't like people praising your abilities. After all, your grandfather always made sure you stayed humble about your skills. Whether that had been by letting you know a way to improve every time he watched you, to reminding you that only experience and training mattered in a fight. Not your pride, or what others thought of you.</p><p>     Soon the elevator came to a stop, opening to reveal a room with tons of gears and cogs turning and operating in the ceiling of the room. You looked at them in awe as you stepped out with Mrs. Goodwitch. "Professor Ozpin. Mr. L/N is here like you asked." Ozpin looked up to you and Goodwitch now, smiling warmly and welcomingly. "Ah yes, take a seat Mr. L/N. I would like to discuss today's events with you. If that's alright of course." He spared a quick glance to Mrs. Goodwitch, who turned and left back down the elevator.<br/>     You slowly walked up to Ozpins desk, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Now. Mr..." Ozpin looked at his Scroll briefly. "Y/N. I would like to say, first and foremost. You are without doubt, the best student I have seen in this test. And that comes after teaching for years here." He smiled at you, but you merely squirmed in your seat a bit, groaning in discomfort. "Thank you sir. But um...why am I here?" Ozpin sighed. "Because you have no team. Or even a partner for that matter." He began, looking at your sorrowful expression.<br/>     Your ears flattened against your head. Here it came, the moment he told you they couldn't have you, that you had to go home. You bit your tongue as Ozpin continued. "I would like to say I am sorry for that. It is completely my fault." Your ears twitched as your eyes shot up to stare into his brown ones. <br/>     "How so sir?" Ozpin grabbed his Scroll, setting it in front of you. "This student, Ms. Ruby Rose. She is here two years early at my own personal invitation. She has family that are alumni of Beacon, and as such possesses skills equal to a student of the standard age despite her being younger." You saw the footage of this girl fighting some gang goons, and a orange haired man in a white coat. <br/>     "What does this have to do with me being an extra student?" Ozpin swirled his mugs contents, watching whatever was in there before taking a swig. "When I approached Ms. Rose about her actions in that footage, I was not aware you had been selected as our fortieth student. My invitation to Ms. Rose therefore, made it so this could happen. I am so deeply sorry to have made this mistake." You felt your heart beating quickly. This could go either way right now, and you were afraid to find out which way it would go.<br/>     "I understand professor. But I still don't see why you called me up here yet." Ozpin smiled, sighing deeply. "Since the teams have been formed, we cannot remove a student for you to be placed in a team, but..." Ozpin slowly leaned forward, lacing his fingers together as he looked at you over his glasses. "It would be a waste to not have someone like you attend our school. So this one time we will be making an exemption. You will be accepted into Beacon as our forty first student. And you will decide if you wish to be a fifth member of a team, or operate on your own. Congratulations."</p><p>     Without thinking at all you shot up, tackling the professor in a powerful hug. "Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you sir! You don't know how much this means to me, thank you!" You slowly realized how unprofessional this was, releasing the professor and straightening up. "I'm sorry sir." He merely laughed, clapping a hand on your shoulder. "Oh don't worry my boy. I understand, it's quite alright. Now, I have an available dorm for you to have should you choose to be a solo student. It's right next to team RWBY's dorm, Mrs. Goodwitch can show you." You nodded. "I'd like to remain a solo student. So that will work sir."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Settling In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     You sighed in contentment as you woke up in the rather comfortable bed in your dorm. You glanced towards the window now, seeing it was still fairly dark out. Getting up you checked your Scroll. Six am. Perfect.</p><p>     You hummed along to the tune stuck in your head as you pulled on your shirt, walking out of the shower and back into the dorm. Your ears now flattened as you heard a rather irritating whistle. Groaning you covered your ears as it started again, since it was coming from the dorm next to you, you guessed it was team RWBY making the noise. After all, the team on the other side of your dorm had yet to make a sound that you could hear.<br/>     Walking over to the wall you heard the whistling through you hit the wall a few times. "Whichever of you that is, please stop. Your killing my ears." You pleaded.</p><p>     Blake's bow twitched, her ears having been able to notice you calling through the wall. Glancing that way she then watched Ruby trying to wake Weiss. Seeing how difficult that would be, Blake stepped outside and walked to your door, knocking lightly.</p><p>      You looked to the door, striding over and opening it. "Hey Blake. Could you ask whichever of your team that's blowing that thing to stop? It hurts my ears." You whined the last part, earning a sympathetic look from Blake. "As much as I wish I could, Ruby's trying to wake up Weiss. So she won't stop till Weiss gets up. Sorry." You sighed. "Ok, thanks anyways Blake." You flashed her a smile. Then shut the door to get your school uniform on.</p><p>     You watched in confusion as team RWBY and team JNPR ran by to class. You were speaking to professors Ozpin and Goodwitch about your dorm, having planned to make some changes since it was just you. "Uh. I guess I should be getting to class." You said, looking back to Ozpin. He nodded briefly. <br/>     "Indeed. I'll see about having the changes you asked for made. And I'll keep an eye out for anything with your name in the mail." Ozpin now made a shooing gesture with his cane. "Get going my boy. Wouldn't want you to be late the first day." He smiled knowingly as you nodded, turning and sprinting to class.<br/>     "Hey." You called as you dodged between the people of the two teams, getting ahead of them and heading to class. Looking back at them you waved, "See you eight in class." You called, leaving everyone stunned at your speed. "Does he have a speed sembalance or something?" Yang asked, shocked at the fact you over took them so easily.</p><p>     You blinked slowly, trying to stay awake as Port rambled on about capturing a live Beowolf as a boy. You rolled your eyes. He claimed this all, but you doubted it just as easily as he came up with it. Glancing about you saw that Ruby Rose girl from the footage Ozpin showed you. She was being a down right child, doodling, laughing about it, and just being a general weirdo. <br/>     Next to her was the rigid Ms. Schnee, Weiss. She seemed awfully annoyed with Ruby for acting like this. As you watched Weiss seemed to just get madder and madder. You stared at this, finding it more interesting than Ports story.<br/>     "Me L/N. Would you please tell me why your staring at team RWBY instead of paying attention." You turned your gaze to Port. Not knowing a thing about subtlety you replied, "Just watching something more entertaining than your 'story', sir." You noticed Port arch one of those massive eyebrows, giving a grumble before speaking again. "And why might that be, Mr. L/N?"<br/>     You shrugged, again being painfully honest. "Your story is totally fake. No child can singlehandedly capture a live Grimm. I'd know, I've been hunting them with my grandfather since I was seven. It was all i could do to kill them." Everyone stared at you in shock. Both at your audacity to Port, and at the fact you'd been hunting Grimm at such a young age. <br/>     "Then perhaps you would like to prove your ability against a Grimm?" Port gestured down to the floor where he was speaking from. You shrugged, getting up and heading down. Still in your uniform as you stood in the center. "What am I killing?"<br/>     Port merely walked to a cage he had shoved up against the wall, kicking it to excite whatever was inside. "A simple Grimm for a man of your supposed caliber." He pulled the blanket off the cage, revealing the occupant was a Borbatusk. "Sure is. Any restrictions your putting on me?" You asked, not knowing you should have gone to get your weapon. "No. Just don't die." Port now opened the cage, the beast within rushing towards you.</p><p>     The Borbatusk rushed towards you, snorting and aiming it's tusks at you. Without much thought you slowly pulled back your left foot, like you were going to kick the thing. "Ha! Dumbass dog! That thing'll kill him if all he's gonna do is kick it." You spared a glance towards the person who said that, especially since they called you a dog. <br/>     You saw a big, somewhat buff student in the seats, smirking at you. Making a mental note to kick his ass later, you turned and saw the Borbatusk was still charging. Now you began to force your Aura to gather around your leg, nothing else. As you did this your leg was encased in it's grey glow, which seemed to envelop the leg.<br/>     Just as the Grimm came into reach you kicked it now, all the Aura gathered exploding out off your leg. The Borbatusk went flying, evaporating mid flight from a broken neck. Everyone shot to their feet, roaring in shock, respect, awe, and most of all, adoration from some of the girls.</p><p>     "Well Mr. L/N, I must say I am very impressed. Great job my boy!" Port laughed heartily, clapping a hand on your back. "I shouldn't have doubted you, great job again." He now sent you back to your seat, listening as everyone was whispering and talking about you.</p><p>     You slowly walked to teams RWBY and JNPR's spot in the cafeteria, sitting beside them. "I regret doing that in Ports class." Pyrrha was the first to ask, since she wasn't involved in the conversation about Jaune yet. "Why's that?" <br/>     You gestured to the rest of the cafeteria. There were still a lot of the girls whispering about you, glancing at you, and even blowing kisses at you. "I do one thing that's not even that impressive, and suddenly I'm the talk of the school for the past two weeks." You hung your head in your hands now, genuinely tired of this spot light. <br/>     "Well your standing record of victories in Professor Goodwitch's class is probably just as much a part of it." Pyrrha pointed out, and you merely groaned more. "Why? Just because I know how to fight I'm popular now?" You demanded, failing to see the irony of asking Pyrrha of all people that question.</p><p>     Your ears flicked a moment as you heard that irritating voice of Cardin's. Turning with RWBY and JNPR to see him picking on a rabbit Faunus. "Anyone got a knife with them?" You asked, venom dripping from your voice.<br/>     "No." Everyone slowly replied. Blake stared at you, shocked you'd ask something like that. "Fine. Spoon it is." Grabbing one off your tray you stood up. "Why a spoon?" Yang asked.<br/>     "If goddamn John Wick can do it with a pencil, I can do it with a spoon that's why." You snarked back. Approaching Cardin and his team you flipped the spoon around so you were holding it with the handle out. "Hey, dumbass." As Cardin turned you slammed the spoons handle down into his shoulder. With his guard down his Aura didn't protect him, leaving him screaming like a baby.<br/>     Just as two of Cardin's cronies went to fight you, your leg shot out. Hitting one between the legs you then slammed it into the others knee, making it snap sideways. With the three of them you turned to the last one, cracking your knuckles as you approached. He ran off quicker than you knew he could.<br/>     Turning your attention back to Cardin you dragged him up by his collar, slamming him into a table. "Ok, listen here you failed abortion." You demanded, holding him by his throat now. As Cardin was crying in pain you shook him a bit. "You listening?" You demanded, Cardin nodding with tears pouring down his face. <br/>     "Good. Now, your gonna leave me and any Faunus you know alone from now on. If I find out you have been bothering any of them again, well...this will seem like nothing." You jerked the spoon around in Cardin's shoulder, making him scream out now. "Yes! Yes! I'll leave you fre-I mean Faunus alone! I swear!" You stared down at him coldly. "Good." You now ripped the spoon out of his shoulder, leaving him a crying mess as his Aura finally came up, healing the wound. Dropping it in front of him, you walked back to the table.</p><p>     Blake watched, horrified. Slowly she got up, heading for the library. She couldn't bear to be around you after that display. Who could? Two weeks and she'd already seen you do something she thought only Adam would do. Again...</p><p>     You slowly rode the elevator up to Ozpin's office, wondering why he called you up. It had been a few months since the start of the year, and the Cardin incident had been taken care of not long after it happened. You fidgeted a little as you began to wonder about the possibilities. Maybe you were being assigned some sort of special, ultra cool spy mission? Nah, that wouldn't happen to just a first year.</p><p>     As the doors slid open you stepped into the office, freezing in place as you saw Ozpin had a team already there. "Um. Sorry, I'll come back." Ozpin called you just before you went back into the open elevator. "Quite the contrary Mr. L/N. I wanted to introduce you to these fine gentlemen." You slowly turned back to look at everyone. <br/>     You saw one was a muscular man, standing taller than even that second year Yatsuhashi. <br/>     Another was just sitting in a chair like a delinquent, his back against one arm rest as his legs rested over the other. <br/>     Another still stood there, rigid with an air of discipline. Perhaps he was an Atlesean?<br/>     The last one of the four was standing by Ozpins desk, leaning against it. He seemed the second most relaxed, compared to the delinquent. But he also had a sense of confidence to him. Somewhat like your grandfather, but just...younger.<br/>     You pointed to him. "Your the leader aren't you." He nodded slowly, smiling at you. "How'd you know?" You shrugged, slowly walking forward a bit awkwardly. Like a child who was in a parent teacher conference, worried one wrong step might get you in trouble. "You just have that kinda look about you. Just...confident." You shrugged again, muttering horribly.<br/>     "Just our luck that the biggest badass outside of our team is a socially awkward mess." You looked down, blushing in embarrassment as you heard the sound of someone getting hit. "Inshu what's wrong with you?" The leader chided, walking over to you. "Ignore him. He just doesn't have any manners. You'll warm up to us I'm sure." His hand patted your shoulder reassuringly, making you look up. "Thanks. Sorry if I'm gonna be a problem." You went to look down again. <br/>     "None of that." The leader told you, pulling your head up by the chin. "Just look at us. Nothing to be afraid of." You slowly looked at the team, all of them doing their best to try and look as unthreatening as possible. "Welcome to team KRKI (Crocodile)." The leader patted your back pulling you with him to the desk.</p><p>     "So why am I here to meet them?" You asked Ozpin, everyone else waiting by the elevator for you. "A matter of logistics. They are a...special team I happen to know personally. Because of this, I know what their capable of. So i trust them with missions I usually reserve for the upper class men. After your performance in the entry exam, and with all your classes being so easy for you. I decided that you are going to be given the same missions as them. At least. If you are ok with this, that is."<br/>     You smiled at the fact Ozpin was willing to trust you with such an important task as working on high level missions. "You get to see the world, and all with a team of Beacons finest at your side." Inshu proclaimed, chuckling. "And with a team backing you, you don't have to carry the burden entirely on your shoulders." The leader, who you'd learned is named Kaizen, told you.<br/>     You nodded vigorously. "I'll do it sir." Ozpin smiled warmly, nodding to the team. You heard them walking up to you as Ozpin stood now. "Well for now, what with the festival coming and all. We will need to be focusing a little heavily on our domestic situation. I'd like for all of you to keep your eyes peeled once the students from the other Academies start arriving here. Team KRKI I want you to focus on the teams as a unit, human and Faunus alike. Rogue, what I would like for you to do is keep an eye out for any of your fellow Faunus acting strange. The White Fang might try something this year, and you're our best chance if we require an infiltration."<br/>     You all nodded in response. "Understood Ozpin. We can handle that." Kaizen replied, giving a brief and sincere salute before heading for the elevator. His team quickly turned and followed, with you rushing after them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Stray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     "Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!" Your ears perked up as you heard Weiss yelling that out. You'd barely heard Ruby saying something about Blake being gone, before Weiss yelled. Slowly you got up as you heard Yang, then heard Weiss yelling again. "Is she? We all heard what she said!" Now you were curious. Walking out of your dorm you walked over to the door of team RWBY, walking in the open door.<br/>     "What's going on?" You asked quietly, yawning through it. You'd just gotten up from a nap, so you were a little groggy still. You walked over to the side of the room Blake and Yang had, seeing Inshu on Yang's bed. "Their arguing about something Blake did. We haven't asked yet." You looked around, spotting Kaizen and Kaen sitting on the bed opposite you, working on homework. Most likely Ruby's if you had to guess.<br/>     "What did Blake do to get you so upset Weiss?" You looked to her, and she whirled on you, angrily explaining. "She's a White Fang terrorist!" She shouted, not noticing your ears drop, or your mouth turn to a frown. "What makes you say that?" You asked tensely, one hand flexing into a fist a few times. "She said as much. Trying to make the White Fang out to be misjudged freedom fighters instead of what they are. Terrorists." You sighed deeply, rubbing your forehead.<br/>     Normally you'd agree. But Blake was the last person you'd label a terrorist. "Weiss, look. While I agree the White Fang isn't the best, I'm sure Blake had a good reason." You started, trying to keep things from getting bad. "She's White Fang. There's no good reason for that. Their nothing but pure evil." You growled. "Not everyone that's been in the White Fang is evil Weiss." Weiss crossed her arms now, getting heated. "Oh really?! What makes you say that? Are your parents terrorists too?!" That was it.</p><p>     In a matter of seconds, Weiss was on the ground, and Inshu was between you and her. "Rogue that's enough!" Kaizen yelled, now shooting to his feet beside the beds. Weiss looked positively terrified of you, as she should be. "Outside, now." Inshu pushed you to the door, obeying Kaizen. "No. This bitch deserves to get some sense knocked into her!" You tried to step towards her, but Kaizen blocked your path, grabbing your shirt. "Outside. I'm not saying it again." You growled, ears flattening again as you obeyed, backing up as you glared at Weiss. Once the door shut between you two, he looked to you.<br/>     "What's wrong with you?" Your fists balled up tighter. "Me?! She's the one trying to accuse my parents of being terrorists because I stood up for a friend!" Kaizen held up a hand, and you felt that same feeling you had around your grandfather, that you shouldn't speak unless you were asked to. Silently you obeyed. You didn't speak now. "That may be, but attacking her is far from a good idea." Kaizen began, leaning on the door. <br/>     "Seems like a beatings all that's getting through her stuck up head though." You muttered, glaring at the ground. You felt a light hit on your head. "None of that." Kaizen insisted, his tone harsh. "You can't just beat people to make them see your point of view on things. Sometimes people are going to disagree with you, and you need to learn to accept that." You kept your gaze down. "If you can't, then don't keep going with the argument." You nodded slowly. "Yes sir." You replied, slowly looking up at him. <br/>     "Good. Now your going to apologise to Weiss-No arguments." He cut himself off as you went to protest. "If you act like an adult about it your the bigger person. That's better than being on her level of pettyness and attacking her." You slowly sighed, looking at your feet. You hated that he made sense, especially about something as aggravating to you as Weiss Schnee.</p><p>     You slowly walked back in, still looking at the ground for the moment. Weiss was sitting on her bunk, looking out the window. You forced yourself to walk over, standing in front of her. "Weiss. I'm sorry for trying to attack you." Weiss slowly looked at you. "And I'm...sorry for insulting your parents." She said, clearly forcing it. <br/>     You glanced to Kaen, who was sitting above her. He gestured for you to continue. "It's alright. I shouldn't have reacted like I did." You smiled at her, holding out your hand. "Truce?" She looked to you. Then your hand. Then back to you. Slowly she reached out and shook it. "Truce." She said softly.</p><p>     "Care to explain to me why you guys didn't want to help us look for Blake?" You asked over your Scroll, currently talking to Kaizen. <br/>     "Ozpin texted us not long before you guys decided to look for Blake. He has a lead he wants us to follow. So we can't help."<br/>     You grumbled to yourself at that response. "What happened to me working with you guys? Why am I not being included?" You demanded in a somewhat bratty tone.<br/>     "It's a stealth reconnaissance mission. We don't really need you along since it's just me and Kaen as it is. Anyone else and we'd risk getting spotted." You backed off now. If it was only two of them then there was no real right on your end to complain.<br/>At least if you wanted to avoid another scolding there wasn't. <br/>     "Ok. Be sure to tell me all about it when we get back." Kaizen chuckled now. <br/>     "Alright. Will do Y/N." With that you both hung up.</p><p>     "Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" You glared at the back of Weiss' head, about to tell her off. Inshu beat you to it.<br/>     "Ice Queen just shut the hell up already." Weiss whirled on your sarcastic...friend? No that wasn't it...acquaintance? Yeah, acquaintance sounded right.<br/>     "It was just an idea!" Inshu merely crossed his arms. You stepped closer to Weiss. <br/>     "Keep up with this bitchy attitude of yours and it's gonna be the last one you have." You growled, barely noticing Inshu grab the collar of your shirt. <br/>     "Down boy." He forcefully pulled you away as you glared at Weiss.<br/>     "Let's split up. Me and Y/N can take this road, you go that way." Inshu pointed down the main road, pulling you along to the side street. <br/>     "Ok, I get that Blake's your friend, and that the Ice Queen back there's a really stuck up bitch, but dial it down. Your threats aren't helping you with shit."<br/>     Inshu now pulled a flask out of his pocket, chugging away at his contents as you looked away from him. You despised him as it was, now even he was throwing advice your way? <br/>     "She deserves to know my opinion of her. Especially since I can clearly beat it into her." You felt him smack the back of your head, making you turn to hit him. He shrugged it aside though, side stepping you with ease.<br/>     "See? Your first reaction to anything that irritates you is to attack it or threaten it." You growled in frustration. <br/>     "So?! How is that my problem?" He rolled his eyes. <br/>     "Because not everything that's wrong in your eyes can be solved by attacking it. Just look at the White Fang. They attack, and attack, and attack. So much so they've been labelled terrorists now. But it doesn't get them anywhere does it?" You paused. Who would have thought that the drunk would be so smart? <br/>     "Humanity hasn't gotten as far as it has, for as long as it has, by acting like you are now. Keep it up and one day you're gonna end up picking a fight you can't win. And when that happens, it'll be the end of the line." You slowly looked down, thinking about that. <br/>     Was he right? You had to admit that his point with the White Fang was far too accurate. Even Faunus like your parents dismissed them as terrorists now, and they'd been White Fang at one point!<br/>     "So how am I supposed to make Weiss stop insulting Faunus like me if I'm not supposed to hurt or threaten her." Inshu chuckled, hitting your shoulder playfully.<br/>     "Show her how wrong she is about the Faunus. Take the high ground. Be a hero, protect anyone that needs it, whether they ask or not. Really just be what's you've been so far, and you'll be fine." You nodded, thinking on that. <br/>     "Wait, 'what I've been so far'? What do you mean by that?"<br/>Inshu shrugged, thinking for a moment to pierce his slight inebriation.<br/>     "I think Kaen mentioned it at one point. What you did for those farmers back in Mistral."<br/>     You felt your face heating up. Expecting compliments you really didn't want or need. Turning around Inshu started to walk off. <br/>     "Now hurry up, we have looking to do for your lost kitty cat." You looked at Inshu confused for a minute.<br/>     "What do you mean my 'kitty cat'? I don't have any pets." Inshu began to laugh as you followed him now, still confused about what he meant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Hunter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Adam leaned over the table, examining his maps of Vale and Mountain Glenn, working on the remaining logistics before they began the tunnel operation.<br/>     There was a heavy rainstorm tonight, so he couldn't be out directing his troops with the Dust from Torchwick. "Sir." A large Faunus stepped into the room, standing at attention. "Yes?" Adam asked, not looking up. "He's here." <br/>     Suddenly the large man was shoved aside. "Oh please, I don't need you to give me some formal introduction." Now Adam turned to the door, seeing the black haired and masked figure in the door.<br/>     "Your late Hunter." Adam criticized in a deadpan tone. This earned a simple chuckle from Hunter. "Better late then never. I had a bit of trouble avoiding the law in Atlas while I was running that errand of mine." Hunter now set his sheathed sword down like a cane, leaning forward on it as the larger Faunus left.<br/>     "That errand of yours had better have been worth it. You've been gone far too long. There's a lot to catch you up on." Adam still showed no emotion. "Then let's go and get me caught up." Hunter now reattached his sheathed sword to his belt.<br/>     He looked around the room briefly as he approached Adam. He now noticed that something was missing. Something that he usually never bothered acknowledging otherwise. "Where's Blake?"</p><p>     You sat at the desk in your dorm room, working on all of Professor Port and Ooblecks' homework for the week. Normally they spaced it out through the week it was due, but since some sort of event was supposed to be coming up next week they had handed all of it out today.<br/>     As usual you had ignored their advice of pacing yourself over the weekend, and intended to do it all in one session. That way you could focus on just training for the Vytal Tournament. Since you were the only one without a team, you didn't know how or even if you'd get to be in the tournament.<br/>     That wasn't going to stop you though. You were going to train in Goodwitchs' class with four on ones until you were ready for anything the tournament could throw at you.</p><p>     Blake sighed softly as she laid in bed, reading the new Ninjas of Love copy she bought over the weekend. Everyone else in the dorm was asleep by now, since it was late and there was nothing to do with the storm out. <br/>     As the rain poured against the roof Blake's cat ears twitched, hearing sounds of movement coming through the wall.<br/>     Closing her book Blake got up, walking to her door as she heard your door opening. Opening it she looked out, seeing you walking off down the hall. She'd noticed you doing this the past few nights, and frankly she was a bit jealous.<br/>     When she'd first caught you studying in the library she'd expected you to be slow and tedious about it like her, if not slower.<br/>     Her time with you as kids had made her think you'd grow up to be more muscles than brains, and that you'd fall behind in the first few days. She'd been shocked to find out you had finished the whole first weeks' assignments over the course of an hour, since it was mostly Grimm profiles that would require tedious research to fill out correctly.<br/>     What shocked her the most about it was when you told her you'd merely drawn your knowledge from your experiences Grimm hunting with your grandfather in Mistral. From then on she'd usually find herself in the library or at your dorm, asking you for help on the rare occasion she was stuck.<br/>     Blake still never got over how easily you handled the school work, especially since you'd never attended a huntsman academy or normal school. Granted she was in the same boat, but she had read all her life, and was being shown up by someone who hunted Grimm with his grandfather and trained with weapons more than he ever studied.</p><p>     You hummed to yourself softly as you walked back down the hall. You had badly needed to stretch and use your legs since you'd been sitting in place for so long.<br/>     Slowly you looked back up, having been looking at the ground. You noticed movement, and a door shutting. You tilted your head slightly as you figured it was Blake. She tended to stay up late like you a lot lately. <br/>     You slowly walked past your door to her teams. You were almost finished, you could afford a break.</p><p>     You knocked lightly on the door to team RWBY's dorm. You figured Blake was still up, so you'd give her your homework real quick for her to get the answers from it.<br/>     You heard the slight sound of feet on the floor, then the door opened to reveal Blake peeking out from behind it. "What?" She asked simply. Like she always did when you tried to talk to her. At least since the incident with that Roman Torchwick guy.<br/>     "I finished my homework. Wanted to know if you wanted to get the answers off it sometime."<br/>     She slowly opened the door, standing there in her normal outfit still. "Not particularly. Why?" You shrugged.<br/>     "Figured you'd want it so you don't have to waste time looking the answers up." You only now realised just how short Blake was without her heels. You were 6' 2, and right now Blake almost stood at a full foot shorter than you.<br/>     "I don't need your help. I can do it myself." She kept quiet, but it was obvious you'd struck a nerve. "I didn't mean it like that Blake. I was just trying to help." Your ears flattened, and Blake sighed as she realized you felt hurt again.<br/>     She hated moments when she was talking to you like this. The minute she showed any sort of emotion besides kindness you acted all hurt and sad. There was no way someone could be that sensitive, could they?<br/>     "I know. I just wanted to do it on my own is all." She stated, looking away. You looked at her for a few moments. "Ok. I'll leave you alone then. Sorry for bothering you." You turned, going to your room without another word.<br/>     Sighing Blake shut the door to the dorm, frustrated with you. Why did you act like that?! You hadn't seen each other in thirteen years! How could you still feel close to her?! She stalked silently over to her bed, flopping on to it and grabbing her book.</p><p>     Hunter charged up to Cardin, easily swinging around his massive frame. Putting himself behind and under Cardin he pulled, bringing Cardin off his feet and slamming him down into the floor.<br/>     Hunter smirked as Russel tried charging him, merely ducking under and side stepping the slashes from Russel's daggers, never once feeling panicked.<br/>     He then stepped on Russel's foot, pinning it down as he grabbed his wrist, twisting it around and over his shoulder to a nearly unnatural angle. Russel's screaming felt like music to his ears as he gave a hard tug, feeling a resounding crack fill his ears. He took his foot off Russel's, throwing him into Cardin. Who had finally started getting back up.<br/>     Dove tried next, charging with his sword. Hunter didn't play with this one. He sidestepped the attempted stabbing, grasping Dove's wrist and kicking him away.<br/>     Now that he had Dove's sword Hunter flipped it so he held it blade first, like a bat. Dove tried to retrieve his weapon, only for Hunter to swing for the fences. As Dove flopped under him Hunter dragged him by the foot, spinning with him in one hand until he sent him flying on top of Russel and Cardin.<br/>     Taking hold of Dove's sword properly Hunter turned just in time to deflect Sky's halberd, swatting it aside as if it were an annoying insect. Keeping only one hand on the sword he took a fencing stance. His arm behind his back, his feet together at the heel, holding his blade tip down. His smug smirk prominent as he stared down Sky.<br/>     Sky tried in vain to attack Hunter, who merely side stepped any attack he felt like, deflecting ones he couldn't side step.<br/>     Never once backing up or pushing closer. He just circled Sky, who eventually pushed himself back. Just as he readied his halberd for another attempt Hunter switched his style up. Switching to a more offensive style, Djem So, the Perseverance Form. He raised the blade over his head, breathing in deep as he began his assault.<br/>     An overhead strike, slamming down on Sky's halberd hard, followed by several twists of the blade, bringing it swinging down on Sky on a diagonal. As Sky blocked the last one Hunter smirked, twisting them around so he broke their lock, slamming his blade against the halberd again, forcing Sky to spin it lest the momentum unbalance him. <br/>     Hunter gave just three simple side ways slashes before slipping the blade close to Sky's hand along the halberd's pole, knocking the weapon away. He slammed the hilt into Sky's head, dazing him. Finally he picked him up by the throat, and slammed him down, then threw him on top of the rest of his defeated team.<br/>     Hunter dropped Dove's sword on them. "Clean yourselves up." He stated snidely, walking out of the training arena. Everyone watched in shock. He had defeated the entire team without so much as a scratch. Something only Pyrrha and yourself had done in a Four on One match. <br/>     Even Mrs. Goodwitch was silent as she watched him walk away. He had been vicious, but she had no real reason to stop him. Team CRDL's Aura levels were still at the acceptable limit for Tournament fights, so he'd violated no rules.<br/>     But little did everyone know. Hunter was here for far more than the Vytal Tournament. Misfortune had found it's way to Beacon Academy, uninvited.</p><p>     Hunter smirked as he strolled down the halls of Beacon, thinking of all the fun he'd have here. He was already popular among the girls. His smirk, his dark, intelligent eyes that gave his personality so much mystery, his hair that was tousled like a movie stars. His very existence practically screamed sex appeal, and that was just what he was trying to do.<br/>     He thought of the girls that wanted him not as toys to play with or people to take advantage of, but nameless and faceless obstacles to overcome when the White Fang finally brought it's full, vengeful fury down on Vale. What better way than to woe them, make them trust him totally, and then stab them in the back when Adam gave the word.<br/>     What helped his unique situation was the fact he had claws. The easiest Faunus trait to hide, preventing any racism from slowing him down. "Now then." He muttered, licking his lips briefly. "I wonder which piece I should make my first move with." He stopped in front of the library. Looking inside he smirked wider as he saw team RWBY.</p><p>     Blake would be a real problem for him, especially if she recognized him right now.<br/>     But he was confident, arrogant almost in his belief that she wouldn't. The last time she'd seen him had been a year ago. He'd been a lot skinnier, and he'd always kept on the White Fang mask Adam gave him years ago. Now he was more muscular, a direct result of his last infiltration; as a security guard for an Atlas research lab. He also stopped slicking his hair back like Adam's, now letting it do what it wanted when he woke up in the morning.</p><p>     Hunters eyes moved between the other girls with Blake. <br/>     The blond was already hanging around one of the other boys in Beacon, an Inshu, if Hunter heard his name right. So she was out. <br/>     Next was the girl with dark red hair across from the blond. She was the youngest there, and he really didn't feel like bothering with a fifteen year old.<br/>     As he looked at the last girl he paused for a minute. That was Weiss Schnee. The heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Her white hair and boisterous attitude confirmed what he already knew. Hunter smirked, deciding she'd be his first prey. <br/>     After all, what better way to not just crush another enemies spirit when the time came? Not only that, but he could ruin her life by leaking the information that the infamously racist Schnee families heir apparent to the company was in love with a Faunus!<br/>     Hunter chuckled darkly to himself. It would be fun to twist her around his finger. He turned, headed for the library door.</p><p>     You groaned softly as you threw down your cards. "Dammit why can't I win?" You whined, putting your head on the table and watching as Inshu grabbed up the Lien piled in the middle. "Because Inshu has an obscene amount of luck when it comes to any games involving money on the line." Kaen replied, throwing down his own hand. "Oh your just mad you didn't win these mad stacks." Inshu laughed, piling his winnings together.<br/>     "Whatever, just hurry up and deal the next hand." Kaizen ordered, tossing his hand neatly into yours and Kaen's. Reiji followed his lead, sighing softly. "What the hell could you even do with all that money?" Inshu laughed heartily. <br/>     "Pay my tabs for like a week." Everyone gave him an odd look. Everyone knew Inshu was a hard drinker, but not enough he'd go through almost five hundred lien in only one week. "We seriously need to have an intervention for you sometime." Kaizen sighed, leaning back as Inshu shuffled the deck. <br/>"No you don't. I know when it's alright for me to drink and when it isn't." Kaen shrugged, looking to their leader. "At least he knows something." Everyone chuckled at that, watching Inshu deal the hands.</p><p>     "Excuse me, would any of you fine ladies know where I could find any books on how to deal with Dust?" Your ears perked up, looking behind your chair to see that one student here for the tournament.<br/>     Was his name Orion? Yeah, that was it. Orion. The one everyone was buzzing about for single handedly beating team CRDL without even using his own weapon. Wonder what he wanted to learn about Dust for.<br/>     "Who're you looking at?" Kaizen asked, looking around your chair, and seeing Orion. "Orion Camo. The third person we've seen that can best team CRDL on his own. But the first to do it without using his own weapon." Kaen recited his knowledge of Orion to everyone at the table.</p><p>     "There's plenty over that way." Blake pointed to the appropriate section of the library, trying to make him leave. This new guy seemed to be quite arrogant, and from what she'd seen so far, an even bigger flirt than that Neptune they just met.<br/>     "Thank you." 'Orion' smirked, winking at the Faunus before turning to leave. "What would you recommend from that section Ms. Schnee? Since I'm sure your an expert in Dust." His voice was filled with genuine curiosity and flattery towards Weiss. He was making his move.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Painting The Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     You looked at the three scratches in the wall. "White Fang symbol?" You ask, looking at Blake. She just nodded and said "This is it." You nodded, about to follow her in until..."You sure?" You looked at Sun, who answered his own question as Blake glared at him and started moving towards the entrance while unfastening her bow. "Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it."<br/>     You resisted the urge to laugh as you walked after Blake. "Best you do that Sun." You whispered to yourself. The three of you walked inside the building to a hallway filled with cases, seeing another man announcing "New recruits, keep to the right!" To the pair ahead of you.<br/>     "I don't get it."  You turned to see Sun holding out the usual half-mask of the White Fang in his hand. "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?" You turned to Blake, since you didn't know either. <br/>     "The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." Sun looked to you. "Grimm masks...that's kind of dark." Blake replied "So was the guy who started it." Blake now put her mask on and walked in. "Always sunshine and rainbows with her..." You quietly shrugged as a response, you and Sun following Blake's lead.</p><p>     The new recruits to the White Fang were moving in a line to the side of the stage, a mere few dozen compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to your left and up above in the balconies. Blake and Sun looked around themselves when you stopped, a fully-masked man with tattoos standing on stage started speaking before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks.<br/>     "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!"<br/>     You looked past the man to see none other than Roman, smiling confidently even as the crowd started protesting. "Thank you, thank you!" As he spoke, you saw a short girl with pink and brown hair walk out from behind the sheet. "Please, hold your applause!"You saw a Faunus in front of you with antlers point at Roman, "What's a human doing here?!" Roman replied. "I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst." He saluted as an example, while you were still cringing at that name he gave her. "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!" You heard Sun whisper to Blake. "So, is he going somewhere with this?" Roman continued now, not noticing Suns critique. <br/>     "But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" Roman kept going as the crowds began to change their tune and started agreeing with him. "Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!" While Roman let the crowd cheer you, Blake, and Sun all shared a look. "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room." Again you cringed at Roman's words.<br/>     He really was as annoying as you expected. You watched, as with a snap of Roman's fingers, the curtain fell, and the whole mass of Faunus applauded at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290 behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.<br/>     "Woah, that's a big robot..." Sun started, only for blake to finish the thought. "How did he get that?" You looked to them both. "Either he's a better thief than we thought, or he's got someone in Atlas." Roman's voice interrupted you all.<br/>     "As some of you may have heard, this right here is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" The White Fang's roaring applause said enough.<br/>     "We should get out of here." Before you could reply, the Faunus that introduced Roman spoke up, "Will all new recruits, please come forward!" You felt the wave of people surge forward, forcing your trio to follow. "Welp!" Sun, for once, voiced your thoughts on the situation.</p><p>     Your eyes roamed the room, trying to figure out what to do as Sun whispered to the two of you. "What are we going to do?!" Blake replied before you. "I'm thinking..." You looked up to Roman leaning on the robot, smoking his cigar and laughing with the girl beside him before he zeroed in on you three, frowning. "He sees us..." <br/>     Sun now tried smiling and waving at Roman while you went back to looking about. You finally noticed a brief movement in the upper level, turning to look at it, you saw it was one of the White Fang waving at you. His smug smirk instantly giving him away. You only barely caught something Blake said about the dark before the lights went out. </p><p>     "Don't let them get away!" You heard Blake again. "Sun, Y/N, the window!" You rushed towards it, only to feel something slam into you. The sound of running power signaled the Altesian Paladin's activation as you shoved whatever was on you off. There was a crash, and you could see a massive hole in the wall. Roman must be going after Sun and Blake. <br/>     You shot up, about to run after when you were kicked down. "What? Not even so much as a 'hello' before you go running off?" You turned to the modified voice, staring down the same smirking White Fang.<br/>     "I thought you were still in Mistral." You replied, turning to him. You now threw aside your mask, not planning to fight with it limiting your vision. You quickly drew your swords, watching as he drew his own. You noticed the low hum of the blade, as well as the strange black Dust on it.<br/>     "I see you made a change to it again." You asked conversationally, inching to the hole in the wall. "Yeah, I did. I'm sure you'll find out what kind of change in just a minute." He rushed you, using both hands to put his full force into the swing.<br/>     You knew better than to take an attack like that head on. You deflected the blow, dashing for the hole again. Just as you turned your back to him you heard a rush of energy, feeling something slam into your back, only barely processing it before a heeled foot flew into your head. This made you fall back, the blast sending you careening outside.<br/>     You slammed into the wall beside the building you'd been in, coughing as you dropped to the ground. "Neo go after your idiot, I can take care of him myself."<br/>     You opened your eyes to see the heeled boots belonging to that girl from before run off, while the boots of the White Fang fighter stood beside you. "Come on Y/N, dont tell me that your already down for the count." You groaned as you pulled yourself up, wondering just how you were going to get out of this one. "Good to see you again too Chase."</p><p>     "Chase" chuckled to himself. "Good to see you too brother." Hunter smirked, looking at you as you staggered on your feet. If he had to guess, you were probably concussed for the moment from Neo hitting you in the head. </p><p>     "I told you Chase, I was never your brother. And I'm not going to be either." You gripped your swords, taking a defensive stance. "You always say that, but the fact you have yet to fight me without holding back says otherwise." <br/>     Hunter now sheathed his sword, using it as a cane to lean on again while he talked to you. "Because I'm not like you. I have morals, unlike you. I'm not out to kill, I'm out to protect." Hunter couldn't help but laugh to himself at that, sneering at you in response. "You still hide behind that precious morality argument. Good to see you haven't changed much beyond that second sword your carrying now."<br/>     You ignored his taunting, focusing on his movements. You weren't about to take another hit like that again. "Come on Y/N.  Just consider it." You gripped your swords ever so slightly, then got ready to fight. "No." You responded coldly. "Alright. If you really feel like that." Hunter stood straight, drawing his sword and putting his sheath on his belt again.</p><p>     You groaned as you bounced off the road. This fight wasn't going anywhere fast. Everytime you tried to head after Blake and Sun, Hunter was ready to stop you. Especially with that blast he kept using on you. You realized it was coming from his sword, because the last time you'd seen him do so.<br/>     As you tried to get up you heard him running along, scraping his sword along the pavement, then the hum again. You looked up just in time to see he had jumped over you to use the attack. You did your best to prepare, knowing there was no way to dodge.</p><p>     You shut your eyes, bracing for the blast from Hunter. Suddenly you felt something slip under your arm and pull, jerking you out of the way. Opening your eyes you saw Inshu standing over you. He must have used his scythe to pull you out from under the attack at the last second.<br/>     "Hey." You looked at him incredulously. "Hey? That's all you have to say?!" He shrugged, smiling. "Yeah, it is." You got up, looking at Hunter as he examined Inshu. "Please tell me your not hammered right now." You muttered to him. He merely shrugged. "No. Kaizen hid all my drinking stuff last night. I haven't had a thing to drink since yesterday. I'm sober for this." You could practically feel how much he disliked sobriety with that statement.<br/>     "Mind tapping me out? I know for a fact he's taken at least half of my Aura at this point." You risked it, pulling out your Scroll to check. Indeed, you only had a quarter of your Aura left. "Damn, worse than I thought." You muttered. Inshu snuck a peek at the screen, wincing as he saw how bad your Aura level was.<br/>     "Tap out it is." He put his hand out, as if he expected a high five. "Really? A high five? Now?" He looked at you. "I'm waiting on you to tap me in genius." You glared at him, even more surprised by his smartass attitude. "Fine." You slapped his hand, and in an instant he was off.</p><p>     Hunter was shocked at the speed of this new opponent. He barely blinked, and there was Inshus scythe coming at Hunters head. He ducked down, dropping down to his knee to dodge. This left him open as Inshu completed his swing. Inshu took the move further, using the shaft of his weapon to knock Hunter aside.<br/>     Inshu quickly spun his scythe so he was holding it right side up again. Hunter was quick to get to his feet, trying to hit Inshu with an energy blast from his sword. Again you noticed Hunter scrape the tip of the blade along the pavement before swinging at Inshu, sending the energy at him.<br/>     Inshu now spun his scythe. What amazed you was the fact he did so with just his fingers, like a baton twirler, yet he was spinning it faster than you could really follow. The wave of energy slammed against his scythe, but dissipated. You must have been seeing things, but for a moment it looked like Inshus eyes had turned magenta.<br/>     Inshu turned, still spinning the scythe so that it was parallel to Hunter. You saw the smallest of smirks on Inshus face as he then threw the still spinning weapon at Hunter. You noticed Hunter tense up, like he was about to move, but the scythe slammed into his head before he could.<br/>     Again Inshu was on him, taking hold of his scythe and slashing along Hunter. You saw the dark green of Hunters Aura flash, then shatter, showing his Aura was completely gone for this fight.</p><p>     Hunter groaned as he got up, glancing up to see Inshu holding the tip of his scythe to Hunters forehead. "Go ahead." Inshu said encouragingly. <br/>     Hunter froze, what was he talking about? He wasnt about to find out, Hunter leapt back, taking off to the first alleyway he could.</p><p>     "Arent you gonna go after him?!" You demanded, watching as Inshu just let Hunter get away. "No. Arresting or killing him wouldn't do anything but rile the rest up. Letting him run off will keep them at the same level of 'annoying terroists.'"<br/>     Inshu even used the airquotes at his description of the White Fang. You stared him down, trying to understand him. For all his dumbassery from day to day, and his lack of effort in Beacon, he still had a good head on his shoulders.<br/>     "Fine, we'll leave him." You looked to the alley he'd run down. "So where'd you even come from?" You asked, turning to Inshu as he pointed to the highway. "Blake called the rest of team RWBY for help. Ruby had roped Kaen into going with Weiss, and me into going with Yang. So when Blake called for backup Yang floored it to them." Now Inshu chuckled lightly. "Though I hopped off when I saw you getting your ass handed to you by that guy."<br/>     You looked to him with a look of annoyance. "I wasn't getting my ass handed to me." You protested, finally sheathing your swords.<br/>     "Yes you were."</p><p>     "So what was the deal with that White Fang guy? I was getting a vibe like you two knew each other." Inshu asked, walking along the side of the highway with you.<br/>     "His names Chase. At least that's what he told me...anyways, back in Mistral when I was still training with my grandfather, I had a habit of going out on weekend nights as a sort of neighborhood watch. He was the only White Fang I couldn't beat. Every time I ran into him he would always make a retreat, or call back up to distract me." Inshu looked at you. You could feel him examining you for a moment.<br/>     "How old were you?" He finally asked you.<br/>     "I don't know, fifteen or so." You shrugged. "Its not like it was that bad, I knew my limits, if it got too bad I'd just head back for the upper levels where the Huntsmen were." You two continued on in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly Inshu grabbed you. <br/>     "Look down there." He pointed under the overpasses you were on. Stepping to the edge you looked, watching Kaen fighting the same girl that had kicked your head when Hunter had sent you out of the warehouse the first time. "Come on." Inshu now hopped over the guardrail, not waiting for your response.<br/>     You hesitated for the briefest of seconds, only wondering if you had enough Aura left that could take the impact. Then you leapt over.</p><p>     You landed hard, your Aura flaring around you as you drew your swords. Inshu had already joined Kaen in the fight, but it was clear this girl knew what she was doing. She kept using her umbrella to block their lines of sight so they both couldn't attack her properly. You charged in, not expecting her to notice you...</p><p>     You groaned out as you slammed against a pillar holding one of the over passes. Inshu was on the ground not too far from you, and Kaen was currently struggling to get up. The girl had fought you all flawlessly. <br/>     The only reason it ended was because Inshu had seen fit to make a Guardians of The Galaxy reference when she used her umbrella to float after he'd thrown her. That had distracted both of you long enough for her to throw you, and beat Kaen down and take off.<br/>     "You just had to make the joke. You couldn't have waited for the fight to be over, could you?" You asked, slowly dragging yourself to your feet. <br/>     "I didn't think she could move that fast. She was half our size!" Inshu propped himself up with his scythe.<br/>     "Rule number one of fighting: the smaller they are, the harder they'll be to hit!" You screeched at him.<br/>     "It doesn't matter now. She's gone. Let's just head back to Beacon." Kaen started walking towards you, though you noticed a slight wince on his face with each step.<br/>     "You guys need any medical attention?" You asked, knowing all you had were bruised ribs at best from hitting the pillar.<br/>     "Most likely. I think one of those throws rolled my ankle when I tried to land on my feet." Kaen now shortened his bo staff, using it as a cane of sorts.<br/>     "I definitely felt my ribs crack when she body slammed me." Inshu chimed in, moving slowly to you. "What about you?" He asked, nodding to you.<br/>     "At most, bruised ribs from hitting the pillar. She didn't have much force behind it since she only used my momentum against me when she got a hold ot me." Kaen nodded, and Inshu let out what sounded like an annoyed grumble.<br/>     "Of course you get the best of it." He muttered.</p><p>     "Well it would seem you all suffered to some degree from your little tussle. However when your Auras return your injuries will heal as normal." Oobleck rambled off, examining the bruising on your torso, having already checked Inshu and Kaen. <br/>     "All I can recommend is sleeping tonight. They should heal by tomorrow morning. And please, try to be more careful you three. Myself and the staff are only looking the other way because you came out of this fight safely...mostly. Do not try to be heroes too soon." You all gave various sounds of agreement. You pulled your shirt back on, Inshu following suit.</p><p>     Hunter strode through the dorm halls of Beacon, headed for his guest room. He'd been lucky to sneak in as easily as he had. <br/>     "Orian." Hunter almost forgot to turn. When he did he saw Weiss standing there. "What are you doing up?" He smiled at her, chuckling. "Oh, nothing. I was just out. Painting the town and all that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Temper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     "So what's the point of this thing?" You asked, watching as team RWBY were discussing a few things about the dance. They all looked at you, aside from Blake, who hadn't been that involved to begin with.<br/>     "Its kind of a reward for us working so hard." Yang said, smiling as she usually did. "Especially since this year's the Vytal Tournament." She seemed especially giddy today. Inshu probably did something...<br/>     "But what if we dont want a dance? Then what do they do?" You asked, tilting your head.<br/>     "Most of us want a dance, dunce." You glanced at Weiss, lucky you weren't given Inshus ability to make a scathing come back. "Besides, if you dont want to dance, you dont have to go." Weiss pointed out.<br/>     "Fair enough." You leaned back against the wall by Blake's bed, having been looking down at the group to talk to them. "You going?" You asked, looking at Blake. <br/>     "Yang and Sun both asked me for a dance. So yeah." You titled your head, baffled. <br/>     "Hows that work then?" You saw the disappointment just spread over Blake's face when you asked.<br/>     "I have one dance with Sun, then the next one I dance with Yang." She explained slowly. Your face burned red as you realized just how stupid you'd looked now.<br/>     "O-oh. Yeah that does make sense." You looked down, hoping the others were too busy talking to have heard the exchange.<br/>     "Who are you going to ask to the dance?" Blake asked, looking at you with the slightest of smiles. She found you being embarrassed endearing, since most of the time she was around her apparently shameless teammates.<br/>     You thought about it, staying silent for a few moments. "I don't know. I don't even know if I want to go." You shrugged, looking at Blake before Weiss-who else would-piped up.<br/>     "What?! How could you not want to go?! Its a chance to have the night of your life. Something you clearly need." Blake immediately grabbed you by the arm as you tried to jump on Weiss.<br/>     "Weiss why did you say it like that?" Blake demanded, keeping you from getting to Weiss as you strained against Blake's surprisingly firm grip.<br/>     "What? I just meant he needs to have a night of fun, all he does is train when he's not doing the work we're supposed to." You now paused.<br/>     "Wait...you weren't insulting me on purpose?" You seemed to stop straining, letting Blake pull you back.<br/>     "Obviously not. I dont need a repeat of when Blake went missing." She said, looking pointedly at you.<br/>     "Hey you deserved it for being a bitch at the time." Blake looked to Weiss, then you.<br/>     "What did you do?" She demanded, looking at you as you turned to her.<br/>     "She called my parents terrorists, so I dropped her." You stated simply, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to do. Though you soon shrunk away as Blake glared at you. <br/>     "Seriously? How could you possibly think that's ok?" Blake demanded, more upset you attacked Weiss than even Blake herself had thought she would be.</p><p>     You felt your anger growing as your blood boiled now that you felt Blake had taken Weiss' side. "Really? Your going to condemn me for it? she's a Schnee. She's nothing but a self righteous, entitled, bigoted piece of shit that deserves far worse than what I did to her!" You snarled, gritting your teeth. Your anger blinding you to the fact Blake was shrinking away from you, and that you were leaning towards her like you were about to pounce on her.<br/>     "Y/N. I think you should leave." You turned to stare down Ruby, who had a surprisingly steel gaze fixed on you right now. You let out a guttural growl, floored by the fact that everyone seemed to be against you.<br/>     "Fine!" You all but dashed out, slamming the door hard enough that everyone flinched at the sound.</p><p>     You growled, snarled, and yelled as you slashed at the training dummy. You'd taken your swords and came straight to Goodwitches classroom. Every slash you just felt angrier, and more betrayed. How could anyone, let alone another Faunus like Blake, blame you for attacking Weiss when she was the one who was wrong?!<br/>     As you sped up your blades you felt at home, cutting down something. You'd trained for years, for just that purpose. To kill Grimm. <br/>     You all but screamed as you finally sliced the training dummy into pieces, throwing your blades as your anger brought out the primal urge to just beat your fists against something.<br/>     You pounced upon the remains of the dummy, beating it savagely. You felt your fist connect with the ground, sending your Aura flaring around your hand.<br/>     You finally paused, confused. Your Aura was gray. You knew that...so why was the flare up around your hand a bloody red?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     You stood awkwardly off to the side of the ballroom, watching everyone dance.<br/>     "You know, it's called a dance because that's usually what you do too." Inshu teased, nudging you with his elbow. <br/>     "I don't want to dance." You told him, your tone and expression flat. Your ears flattened against your head, not too keen on the tuxedo Inshu had talked you into.<br/>     "Bet I can change that real quick." You were afraid what he'd do to change your mind this time, having had your nerves worn down by constant goading to attend the dance already. Glancing to him you noticed him watching Yang and Blake dancing, just like Blake said they would.<br/>     As the song ended and they parted, Yang was replaced by Sun. "Be right back." Inshu now slipped into the crowd, weaving between the dancing pairs and groups with more grace and ease than you knew he had. You saw him sidle up to Yang, and went back to looking at the crowd as a whole.<br/>     Maybe you could take the chance and sneak out? No...after your outburst earlier you had felt kind of bad for being so critical of the dance. If it made everyone happier, then you could suck it up and attend a dance.</p><p>     You were totally unprepared as Inshu slid out from the crowd, grabbing you by the arm. "C'mere." Without any further warning he pulled you into the crowd. The both of you weaving through people, him with far more grace than you. <br/>     Just as you got used to the way he was making you duck between people, it was over as you were suddenly pushed into a familiar cat Faunus.<br/>     "Uh...Yang said you wanted to dance, Y/N?" You glanced around briefly spying the blond with Inshu, both of them gesturing for you to take the dance.<br/>     "Um...yeah, why not? You'll have to teach me though?" You looked at her apologetically, barely taking in her striking dress. The faintest hints of a blush crept onto the girls face as she slowly shifted you around to a dancing pose. <br/>     "Alright. There. Now just, follow my lead." She slowly began to dance with you, the pair of you thankful no one seemed to notice, though for vastly different reasons. You were afraid of looking like a fool, whereas Blake was deep in thought about the two of you.</p><p>     It seemed strange to Blake. You'd both gone over a decade without seeing each other. Yet here you were, back in her life, acting like you were still the closest of friends after all those years. It was off putting to her and yet...it felt good to know you still cared for her, even after all these years. Even if the last man she'd cared for had...no...no. She refused to think about him. Tonight was meant to be fun, so she'd have fun.</p><p>     You were oblivious to Blakes thoughts, glancing around to make sure you wouldn't run into anyone. You'd picked up the rhythm of the dance you and Blake were doing, so you'd been looking around. <br/>     You barely noticed out of the corner of your eye as Kaizen seemed to step outside, looking like he was following someone. You brushed that off, looking to your right to see Inshu and Yang, who gave you a thumbs up each as you danced with your partner. <br/>     As the music began to end you noticed Blake had gotten closer, looking down at her you saw the troubled look on her face. "What's wrong Blake?" Her bow twitched, and you realized she must have been deep in thought. <br/>     She looked up, a light blush obvious as she realized she'd now put herself inches away from you. "It's...It's nothing Y/N. I'm going to go talk to Yang." She quickly pulled away, looking for Yang before headed that way. <br/>     You locked eyes with Inshu, who nodded to the side as he got up from his seat with Yang. Nodding back you followed his lead, headed away from the girls as they talked.</p><p>     "I'm impressed. Didn't think you'd do that well with her. Or that she'd get in her own head like that either." He told you, dropping into a chair at another table as you sat down opposite him.<br/>     "It wasn't that great. I just copyed what she told me to do." You brushed the compliment aside, shifting uneasily.<br/>     "Maybe, maybe not. Either way, you definitely left an impression on her with it." He now glanced to the girls. "Question is, just how much of an impression did you leave."<br/>     You glanced over as well to see Blake headed away from Yang to the doors. "Is she leaving?" Inshu sounded a bit surprised himself as he replied.<br/>     "Looks like it. I'll go ask Yang what happened and send you a message. I think you should get going after her." You nodded, getting up and headed after Blake.</p><p>     Blake sighed heavily as she stared into the bathroom mirror, trying to bury the thoughts floating in her head. You couldn't possibly think of her like that. Why would you? Besides, even if you did, would she even be there for you to? She always ran. Always. <br/>     Whether it was from Adam, the White Fang, her own parents... Blake's body trembled now as she fought back tears. A choked sob left her lips as she covered her mouth, ears flat against her head.<br/>     "Blake?" There was a knock at the bathroom door, your voice finding her ears. Tears began to slowly escape her eyes, running into her eyeshadow as she tried not to respond.</p><p>     You stood outside one of the single person bathrooms, wondering where Blake could have gone. Just as you were about to head back to the ballroom you heard what sounded like someone sob. <br/>     Your ears perked up, and you looked to the bathroom now. You walked up, knocking. "Blake?" You called, waiting a couple of moments to try the doorknob. It was unlocked.<br/>     You opened the door a little, finding Blake crying. You instantly stepped inside, gently touching Blake's arm. <br/>     "Blake, are you ok? What's wrong?" The minute she felt your touch Blake almost seemed to lock up, tensing as if you were going to hit her.<br/>     "I'm sorry Y/N, I just-" Blake suddenly stopped as you pulled her into a tight hug, her make up wiping on to your jacket, not that you'd use it again anyways.<br/>     "You don't have anything to apologize to me for Blake. I was worried about you, that's all." You gently released her, wiping the tears from her eyes. "If anything I should be apologizing."<br/>     Blake slowly looked up at you, holding your hands as you lowered them from her face. "For what?"<br/>     You shrugged. "For so many things. Losing my temper that night after the initiation test. Attacking Cardin as brutally as I did. Attacking Weiss. Losing my temper last night. And especially for not keeping my promise." Blakes bow twitched as she stared at you.<br/>     "Your promise?" She asked, surprised you'd even bring it up. Her grip tightened a little on your hands, and she noticed your ears drop against your head.<br/>     "Yeah. My promise. My promise to protect you. I broke it...I didn't realise it at first but...you got hurt before, and I wasn't there to help or protect you like I said I would. And I'll never forgive myself for it." You choked out the last words.<br/>     You meant it too, after you'd went back to your dorm last night you had realized how you'd almost attacked Blake again. The way she'd shrinked away was seared in your mind, especially when you realized every time you'd been angry in front of her she'd reacted in some way as if expecting a blow or threat to her.<br/>     You felt tears welling in your eyes as you thought about it. "I'm the worst kind of person. Someone who can't even keep a promise to his friend, and let her get hurt for it." This time Blake was the one to wipe away your tears, making you look at her.<br/>     "You are not. The fact you remembered a childish promise for all these years, and still took it seriously is proof your a wonderful friend. And the fact your willing to apologize for everything you've done is proof too. Your a great friend Y/N. I've just been trying to forget that because of what happened when you were gone. And I...I..." Blake paused, wondering if she really meant what she was about to say.<br/>     She had thought she'd felt this way with Adam, but...this felt different. She hadn't felt so close to Adam. She hadn't gotten any promises to protect her from Adam. She hadn't had Adam come to tears at the idea of letting her down. Even if she wasn't totally sure yet...she couldn't deny what she felt for you.<br/>     "I love you." She finally whispered, looking down at her feet as she waited for your response. She was almost shaking at the idea of what you might say.<br/>     "Blake...I uh..." The door opened, revealing Inshu and Yang.<br/>     "There you guys are! We've been looking for you!" Yang excalimed, stopping as she saw the fact you two were hugging. "We'll come back."<br/>     "Yang we don't even need to. Her eye shadows on his jacket, and he doesn't have any of her make up anywhere else, so we didn't interrupt anything that bad." Inshu pointed out, earning a slight smack on the arm.<br/>     "Uh thats fine Yang, we were about to come back anyways. Y/N was just helping me with something is all." Yang gave a "knowing" nod and pulled Inshu away so the Faunus could have their privacy.<br/>     Blake looked to you. "I'll come by your dorm when I can tomorrow, ok?" You nodded, smiling at Blake a little.<br/>     "Yeah. That works for me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mountain Glenn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     You groaned as you woke up, the sound of your Scroll buzzing on your dresser making your ears twitch. Sitting up you grabbed it, checking what it was. You rubbed your eyes before reading the message from Kaizen. "Come to Ozpin's office. Now."<br/>     Getting up, you got dressed quickly, grabbing and pocketing your Scroll before opening the door. You paused, seeing Blake there, who was about to knock. "Oh, uh. Hey Blake." You smiled at her as you stepped outside, shutting your dorm room door.<br/>     "Hey Y/N." She spoke softly, smiling at you. This time you noticed a light blush on her face as you stood there. "Uh...about last night..." She began, looking away from you nervously.<br/>     "Oh. Yeah..." You paused. You hadn't ever thought you might have liked Blake. It wasn't something you were used to, since you weren't exactly a social person in Mistral.<br/>     You knew you'd always cared about Blake, and you'd felt so happy to see her again after all those years apart but...could that really be love? You didn't know for sure, and you didnt want to lie to Blake.<br/>     "Um...I...I really don't know what to say Blake. I really care about you but...I don't really know if I...you know...love you." You felt bad as you saw Blakes face fall as you said that.<br/>     "Blake I'm really sorry I just-" She walked off before you could explain yourself, clearly upset with you. You wanted to go after her, but you knew you had to go meet Kaizen. You headed that way now. </p><p>     You ran into the elevator just as it began to close, sliding between Inshu and Kaen. "Sleep well?" Kaen asked you in his usual monotone, while Inshu chuckled.<br/>     "No. Ran into Blake on my way out is all." Inshu now chuckled again.<br/>     "In your dorm or outside?" He teased, to which you gave him a withering glare, one that made him actually lean away from you.<br/>     "Not right now." You growled, looking to the elevator doors as you all rode up.</p><p>     As you and the rest of team KRKI walked into the Headmasters office you watched as General Ironwood seemed to be arguing with Ozpin.</p><p>     "I have served you faithfully for years... but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses, and wait-" Ozpin shot up from his seat now, cutting Ironwood off as you all watched.<br/>     "It is not! You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?" Everyone in the room froze as Reiji's powerful voice from behind Kaizen answered the question.<br/>     "Neither. You send us."</p><p>     "So where are you shipping us off to this time Ozpin?" Inshu asked, leaning on Kaen, everyone else waiting for the Headmasters response. Ozpin adjusted his glasses, then answered.<br/>     "Normally I would send you all to the base that's been mentioned by Ms. Rose, on your own, but..." He sat back down now, seemingly calm after his and Ironwoods arguement.<br/>     "Team RWBY, as I'm sure the five of you have experienced, tend to do things...outside of their parameters. So, this time you are to shadow them. Make sure that they don't cause too much trouble." You all shared a look.<br/>     "Your going to send them to that base with us 'tagging along' aren't you?" Kaizen asked Ozpin, looking him dead in the eyes.<br/>     "Yes. If I send them on a formal mission to shadow a professional Huntsman who will be going to that region they will at least be in more capable hands than if they took it upon themselves to go. Even if they brought you five along to join them, it would still be too great a risk to take." Ozpin leaned forward now. "So this mission is going to be just as much yours as it is theirs." Kaizen turned to you and his teammates, who didn't seem to have a problem with the plan. <br/>     Kaizen now turned back to Ozpin. "When do we leave?"</p><p>     "Oh fuck." Inshu stated before disolving into laughter as you approached the landing pad. <br/>     "What?" Kaizen asked his teammate, looking to the landing pad.<br/>     "Look who team RWBY has to shadow." He barely managed to speak, laughing the whole time. Everyone spotted team RWBY, who were currently being railed at by...Professor Oobleck.<br/>     You all shared a look, begininng to laugh as well.<br/>     "I mean. At least he wont leave them in suspense when he gives them orders." You added, laughing as Inshu held on to you for balance. This comment sent another wave of laughter through the group.<br/>     Finally everyone began to calm down, the laughter dying out.<br/>     "Ah. As much as I loved that, we really need to get going guys." Kaizen told everyone, letting go of Kaen's shoulder and waiting for everyone else to recover. Once everyone was composed you walked to the landing pad again, team RWBY headed for the airship.<br/>     "Uh guys. Theres only one airship on the landing pad." You pointed out, making everyone realize you'd all have to deal with Oobleck. Inshu spoke, voicing everyone's collective opinion.<br/>     "Fuck."</p><p>     You were stood next to Blake leaning against the wall while you were looking at the Professor as you all flew above the city.<br/>     You glanced around at everyone else. Kaizen was standing behind Ruby, Kaen and Reiji were standing along side the closed door on the right side of the airship, and Inshu was standing next to Kaizen, behind Yang. Yang was now the first one to speak to break the tension.<br/>     "I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter." You all silently agreed as Oobleck replied.<br/>     "I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." Ruby spoke up, scratching her head in confusion.<br/>     "Like the mushroom?" Blake leaned over, trying to correct her.<br/>     "Those are truffles." Ruby still scratched her head in confusion.<br/>     "Like the sprout?" Yang tried to correct Ruby now, leaning over as well.<br/>     "Those are Brussels." Oobleck comtinued on now with his fast talk.<br/>     "Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!" Weiss brought up the question you all had from that. "What does history have to do with this?"<br/>     Oobleck rounded on her quickly, rapidly chattering on. "Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager." You noticed Kaen and Reiji seemed to share a look, before Kaen now spoke up.<br/>     "And that means what for us?" Kaen asked the Professor.<br/>     "The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!" Ruby spoke up just as Kaizen and Kaen shared a look.<br/>     "Mountain Glenn." The three of them said this in unison. Yang spoke up again as something clicked in her head.<br/>     "That's right! It was an expansion of Vale... but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Oobleck adjusted his glasses and smiled.<br/>     "Precisely."</p><p>     The airship came in over a spot of street amidst the ruined buildings and structures of the ruined area. It hovered right above the ground as everyone jumped out of the craft with their weapons drawn, except for Oobleck, who simply held his coffee canister, before the ship flew away from the destruction.<br/>     "Ladies! Gentlemen! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses and Huntsman has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?" As you and  team KRKI traded looks with each other, you noticed Kaizen jump a little as Oobleck now started to yell again.<br/>     "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school." Everyone now turned to her as she replied.<br/>     "But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." You and KRKI immediately looked anywhere but Oobleck, trying not to laugh as the professor muttered to himself.<br/>     "She's not wrong..." He quickly looked to her again. "Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return." You noticed Ruby's suspicious reaction wondering just what she had hidden in there.<br/>     "But I, well uh-"<br/>     "Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with..." As Oobleck stopped talking for once, everyone looked to Ruby to see a dog sticking it's head out.<br/>     "Get back in the bag." Zwei merely barked in response to Ruby.<br/>     "We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?" You all watched as Oobleck suddenly seemed to do a 180, suddenly zipping by Ruby, and grabbing Zwei. <br/>     "Genius! Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!" As Zwei barked happily in Ooblecks hands you looked to Kaizen, who in turn looked back at everyone. <br/>     "Just go with it." He whispered to you, everyone watching Oobleck with varying degrees of regret written in their features. You now turned to look at Blake as she spoke up.<br/>     "So, what are your orders, Doctor?" Oobleck looked to Blake now, then replied in another long rant.<br/>     "Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it!" You watched as Oobleck suddenly let go of Zwei, who was suspended in the air for less than a second before dropping down, while Oobleck put his hands behind his back for a serious pose. Your ears twitching as you caught the sound of a Grimm, you looked to where the sound was. Down the road you could see the Beowulf in the middle of the street as he spoke.<br/>     "As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hot spot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being...Grimm." Everyone looked at each other, Ruby speaking up first.<br/>     "Uh, what?"<br/>     "Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment." As everyone looked that way, you looked to Kaizen, shaking your head slowly at the fact no one had noticed the Grimm besides you and the professor until he had said something.<br/>     As everyone went to draw their weapons Kaizen seemed to continue watching you as you didn't even bother to try and draw your swords. Oobleck now shouted, "Stop!"<br/>     Everyone except you looked to him. "There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." You heard Kaizen inching over to you, and felt him tap your arm. <br/>     As Oobleck continued to explain to the girls and the rest of team KRKI, Kaizen asked you, "You already knew that didn't you." You slowly nodded, giving a pained look. Then simply pointed to the Beowulf down the street, who was now joined by its pack.<br/>     Oobleck now, still quite calmly, proclaimed, "And now they've seen us." You sighed, face palming. You began to get the feeling Oobleck was qualified for this conversations position of Captain Obvious.<br/>     As everyone drew their weapons you felt him pat you on the back. "You'll make it." You simply groaned in response.</p><p>     You bit back every thought that crossed your mind as you sheathed your swords. You'd just finished killing the latest batch of Grimm, and were now watching as Oobleck rooted through a plant as Grimm parts fell around him from the fight, circled by everyone as they looked at him.<br/>     As the newest batch of slain monster corpses started smoking, he happily cried out, "Excellent work, boys and girls! Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh, well! Moving on!" You shared a glare with Kaen, the last person you expected to be upset by this as you were.<br/>     You all started to walk after the professor, Yang speaking up. "Hey, Doc, y'know, I was actually looking forward to seeing a "pro Huntsman" in action. Like, fighting, or at least, helping us fight?"<br/>     Oobleck talked over his shoulder as he replied, "Ah, but I am in action! Scouring the ruins of this once-great city for any signs of irregularity!" He now fully turned to the teams. "Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination!"<br/>     You noticed Yang's reluctant expression. "Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that."<br/>     Yang replied again. "Well, yeah..." You noticed she seemed to be trying to sound more resolute with her answer. "O-Of course!"<br/>     "Hmm..."</p><p>     After the last of the fighting for the day, you and team KRKI stood with team RWBY, Ruby asking Oobleck a question. "Uh... Are we ready to keep going?" Oobleck gave another long winded response.<br/>     "Nope! I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon." You watched as he threw his bag over to Yang, who made a sound when she caught it. "You six, set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure there are no more of those... creatures. Your leaders and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby, Kaizen."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Underground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     You sat in the window of one of the building Oobleck had ordered you to set camp in. Your eyes locked on the wilderness past the fallen ruins of Mountain Glenn. It was a tragic yet beautiful sight.<br/>     "Hey Y/N." You heard Inshu walk up, leaning on the window.<br/>     "Hey." You replied, never looking away from the wilderness before you both.<br/>     "What's up, you usually aren't one to sulk." You shrugged.<br/>     "Just...stuff..." You felt his gaze on you now.<br/>     "What kind of stuff." Inshu asked, still sounding like it was a perfectly casual conversation.<br/>     "Blake's mad at me, and I don't know how to make it better." You shrugged, ears flattening against your head.<br/>     "Do you know what made her mad at you?" You nodded slowly.<br/>     "Last night at the dance she uh...she said she loved me. Today we were talking about and I...I couldn't tell her if I loved her too." You muttered, as if it were some shameful secret. Inshu didn't even pause to think before replying.<br/>     "I'm not surprised. What you've mentioned of your childhood sounds pretty sheltered. I can see why you wouldn't know what it feels like to be in love. Hell, I'm sure most of the people we go to Beacon with don't either." Inshu told you, hoping it would cheer you up. You merely looked at the man.<br/>     "I know but it seemed like she was hurt when I tried to tell her that." Inshu paused, thinking about that.<br/>     "Best I can tell you is to talk to her about it. Otherwise you'll both just fall apart." You rubbed your face for a moment.<br/>     "Ok. I'll do that in the morning. Thanks Inshu." You patted his shoulder, getting out of the window. As you walked over to KRKI you sat beside Kaen, Inshu sitting beside Reiji, Kaizen laying on the ground to sleep already. You took your rations, wolfing them down quickly before leaning against the wall.</p><p>     "Grab your weapons! Your leader may be in trouble." You woke up immediately, always a light sleeper. As you shot up you found yourself standing beside Blake, not saying a word yet as you looked to Oobleck.</p><p>     Zwei lead everyone to a large hole in the road, Yang spotting Crescent Rose next to the hole.<br/>     "Ruby's scythe!" Everyone walked up to the hole, Oobleck somehow missing it.<br/>     "Do you think she fell?" Weiss asked.<br/>     "Fell?" Oobleck dashed up beside Weiss, looking up.<br/>     "Down there." Oobleck now looked down at the hole.<br/>     "Oh my. Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!" Everyone exchanged concern glances.<br/>     "What is it?" Blake asked.<br/>     "How could I be so stupid?!" Oobleck cried<br/>     "Dr. Oobleck, what's wrong?" Yang asked now.<br/>     "Mountain Glenn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the inner city! Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find? The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!" <br/>     Kaen stepped closer to him. "What does that mean for us?"<br/>     "My boy, we're not just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network!"<br/>     "They've been working in caves?" Blake asked.<br/>     "No, no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start! As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface!" Oobleck raved.<br/>     "An underground village?" Kaizen finally asked.<br/>     "In a matter of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until... an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb. If Ruby is down there," Oobleck deployed his mug, revealing it was his weapon. "We must find her..."<br/>     You watched as Kaizen looked to you and Blake. "Y/N, Blake, can you two go ahead? Your probably our best scouts." Oobleck looked to Kaizen, nodding as he took charge.<br/>     "Sure." You didnt hesitate, headed to the hole and leaping in. Blake however, paused.<br/>     "We should stick together. We don't know what's down there." You heard from above you, growling to yourself at the fact Blake was still upset with you.<br/>     "Fine. Stay with the group if you want. Inshu, head down and go with Y/N. Your the only one of us who could keep up with him." You looked up to Kaizen from down in the hole, nodding up to him, before looking at the ground again. As you looked for signs of where Ruby could have gone, Inshu jumped down beside you.</p><p>     "Two sets of footprints, boots, most likely the White Fang. Scuffled here, most likely when they managed to subdue Ruby, had to guess I'd say a blow to the head. Tracks head that way." You pointed to his left, starting to head that way as the last of team RWBY and KRKI landed on the roof.<br/>     "They headed down the rubble and stairs they could find, their headed for ground level." You continued to follow the trail, Inshu right on your heels as everyone else moved at a safe pace for them.<br/>     "After they hit the ground level here they headed straight for the tracks. Their using the subway system either for transport, or as a mobile base." You looked to the tracks, then looked back to Inshu.<br/>     "I see movement along the tracks. White Fang." You got up, drawing your swords as Inshu drew his scythe.<br/>     "Go tell the others. I'll go ahead." Inshu ordered you. You nodded, running back towards the teams. "They went towards the tracks, there's White Fang there. No doubt Ruby is in there." <br/>     You watched as everyone looked to each other, then Yang as she charged that way. "Subtly be damned when we have a Xiao Long." Kaen told everyone.<br/>     "We should head after her." You suggested, headed after her, everyone else agreeing as they ran after her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. No Brakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     You blocked several shots from one of the White Fang as they ran away, team RWBY and Oobleck leading the charge while your team cleared the area, Kaen using his weapons bow form to take them out at range. Reiji tore through the enemy like they were children, and Inshu cut through them like paper. You stayed back with Kaizen, since all five of you would be overkill at this point.<br/>     "Push to team RWBY, we can deal with the rest of the White Fang after we recover Ruby." Kaizen called out, you and his team moving to follow the orders. Before long you had a clear sightline of the team, moving to merge with them.</p><p>     "Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there." You and team KRKI walked up just in time to hear this from Ruby.<br/>     "What?!" Blake handed Ruby Crescent Rose now. As Ruby began to reload the sniper rifle she explained what she knew.<br/>     "Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!"<br/>     "Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end." Oobleck replied.<br/>     You now heard Torchwick over a speaker system, "Get to your places, we are leaving now!" You looked to Oobleck.<br/>     "Law of Attraction sure is a bitch ain't it?" You asked while Kaizen looked to the train as it started moving towards the tunnels.<br/>     "So, what do we do?" Weiss asked.<br/>     "I believe we only have one option..." Oobleck stated, Ruby turning to face the train as she finished his thought. <br/>     "We're stopping that train!"</p><p>     "I think they're on the-" You watched as Kaizen hit the White Fang on the head with his axes counterweight watching as he fell off the train now. <br/>     "I almost feel bad for doing that." Kaizen stated as everyone moved to get on top of the car.<br/>     "Don't weep for the stupid you'll be crying all day." You held out your hand to help him up as you said this.</p><p>     "Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!" You noticed as Kaizen shared a glance with Kaen, wondering what they were thinking.<br/>      As Weiss opened a hatch on the roof you were walking on she called out, "Err... Professor?"<br/>     In typical fashion Oobleck replied with an annoyed tone, "Doctor..."<br/>     Undeterred, Weiss now pointed down inside the hatch, "What's that?"<br/>     As Oobleck knelt down to take a look you realized what it was, noticing the wires on it in addition to it's odd shape.<br/>     "That my dear... appears to be a bomb." As team RWBY cringed away from the hatch you and team KRKI exchanged glances.<br/>     "We've got baddies!" Ruby's high pitched voice fit the rather childish words as you looked to see the White Fang headed towards you.<br/>     "Well, I didn't expect them to go-" Oobleck stopped as the bomb underneath you charged up and started beeping. "Easy on us." Oobleck now stood up. "Time to go!"<br/>     As both teams started running away, Oobleck stopped Blake. "Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!"<br/>     "On it." You and Kaizen watched as Blake jumped down onto the connectors and got ready to cut the connection, but as she did, the connection came loose on its own.<br/>     "Huh?" She now looked up at Oobleck and you, "It decoupled itself!" You looked to Kaen, since he'd probably figure out why it detached faster than anyone else would.<br/>     Kaen now turned to Inshu. "Inshu check the next cart." As he ordered this he opened up the cart you were on. As Inshu threw open the cart hatch he seemed to confirm Kaen's quickly forming theory.<br/>     "Dr. Oobleck they ALL have bombs!" Oobleck whirled to face him.<br/>     "What?!" As Oobleck raced over to Kaen you heard the bomb begin to beep.<br/>     "Move up a car!" Kaizen yelled, and you followed his orders. As you looked back you watched as the detached train car exploded. This time creating a hole allowing all sorts of Grimm to emerge.<br/>     "He's leading Grimm to the city!" Oobleck yelled, Kaen nodding his agreement to Kaizen.<br/>     "What?" Weiss asked.<br/>     "It's the cars. They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm to get into the tunnels." Kaen told everyone.<br/>     "That's insane!" Blake stated.<br/>     "Isn't everything these people do insane?" You demanded.<br/>     As another train car detatched itself Oobleck spouted orders. "We have to hurry!" He turned to you, Weiss, Blake, and Yang now, "You four, go below and try to stop those bombs!"<br/>     "What about us?" Ruby asked, gesturing to Kaizen and the rest of his team.<br/>     "We're going to stop this train." As he stated that you noticed Kaizen step next to Reiji.</p><p>     "I guess this is what we trained for." You barely held back a groan of annoyance at Yangs pun.<br/>     You now watched as Weiss reached into her pouch and gave Blake a magazine filled with Dust vials. "Here, this should help you." You drew your swords now as Blake slid the mag into Gambol Shroud, and then the four of you charge forward.<br/>     Just as you did, the same girl that fought you at the rally dropped down, blocking your path.<br/>     "You three go on ahead. This one's mine." Yang told everyone. Blake and Weiss started forward. As Neo prepared for their attack, Yang shot a round to distract her, allowing Blake and Weiss to continue past.<br/>     "Yang your going to need help. She beat me, Kaen, and Inshu the last time we went after Roman. She'll destroy you." Yang glared at you over her shoulder.<br/>     Neo smirked at you both, not attacking. "I can handle myself." Yang snapped at you.<br/>     "Handle yourself or not, she'll kick either of our asses if we fought alone. Just let me help." You watched as Yang reluctantly seemed to accept the advise.<br/>     "Fine. Just stay out of my way."<br/>     "Trust me. The last place I'd want to be is in your way." You now stepped to the side, watching Neo as Yang approached her.</p><p>     You let out a sound of pain as you went flying into a stack of crates, several toppling on top of you. You dragged them off you, getting up just as you heard a loud crash against the roof of the car, getting up just in time to see Yang fall on to the floor, knocked out from being thrown around.<br/>     You rolled over the crate, attempting to attack the girl as she moved towards Yang. She merely dodged you, again throwing you into a wall. This time your head hit first, knocking you out.</p><p>     "Come on Y/N, get up." Yang's voice pierced the haze in your head as she grabbed you, helping you up.<br/>     "Where'd that girl go?" You looked around, confused. "I don't know, she was just gone when I woke up." Putting your swords up you rubbed the back of your head.<br/>     "Lets get back up top."</p><p>     "What do we do?" Those words made you finally look to the front of the train, realizing it was about to hit a cement wall.<br/>     "Great...Reiji! Go!" You heard Kaizen yell at the brute, who was almost beating down the Paladin in front of him with his fist alone. As the man looked to his leader he nodded, dashing to the side of the car and leaping off. Kaizen now turned to the rest of his team and you, with you the only one who looked confused by Reiji's actions.<br/>     Before you could do anything else the train hit the wall, an explosion turning your vision white.</p><p>     As the dust settled around you, you slowly came to. Groaning you slowly shoved off the chunk of rubble pinning your arm.<br/>     As you slowly looked around you saw everyone else was in a similar state. You slowly got to your feet now. Hearing a growl, you looked up to see a Beowulf pounce towards you. In one motion you drew one of your swords and sliced the head off it, leaving it to disappear as you drew your second sword.<br/>     "Ok, I never want to take a train again." Inshu commented, slicing through a few Grimm with ease as they circled him.<br/>     "Agreed. I'd rather walk any day after this." You now appeared next to Inshu, having mowed through the Grimm between you two.<br/>     Hearing the roar of ship engines you and team KRKI looked up, seeing the arriving Atlesian military.<br/>     "Least we won't lose now." Inshu commented to you and Kazien as you and KRKI bunched up.<br/>     "Not to the Grimm at least." You muttered, unheard by the others.</p><p>     "This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise, I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me." The elevator doors slid open just as Ironwood said this, you and team KRKI stepping into the office as the video feed of Ironwood cut out.<br/>     "What did the Tin Man want now?" Inshu scoffed, taking one of the open chairs.<br/>     Everyone watched as Ozpin stared out the window at the Atlesian Flagship outside.<br/>     "Ironwood saw fit to inform the Vale Government Council of the issues we have had here at Beacon in the past few weeks."<br/>     Everyone looked amongst themselves. "Why? It's nothing we could have stopped, shit happens." Inshu commented, pulling out his flask and taking several gulps of it's contents.<br/>     "Ironwood doubts my current course of action. He's worried about the people." You noticed how Ozpin seemed to be making excuses for the General.<br/>     "Worried or not, that doesn't justify leaking information of events that occured outside of our control." Kaizen replied, staring at the Flagship now.<br/>     "Especially when he sits on one of the most racist councils on all of Remnant." You chimed in.<br/>     "Y/N, please. The General may not be perfect, but he is hardly at fault for the views of others." Ozpin now turned to face you all, a stern look in his eyes.<br/>     "He's in the wrong for letting it happen. He could easily give the word to free the Faunus stuck in the SDC mines. But he won't as long as Schnee money fills his pockets." You were getting worked up, clearly having buried this opinion for awhile now.<br/>     "Y/N. Your dismissed. Return to your dorm." Ozpin stared at you, until you growled lowly before turning and leaving. Ozpin stayed silent until the elevator could be heard travelling down.</p><p>     You rode the elevator down in silence, slowly pulling out your Scroll. You slowly scrolled through the contacts you had, pausing at Blakes. You now opened her number, sending her a text. "Can we talk? My dorm?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Cat And Her Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     You sat in your dorm, sharpening your swords. You were hoping Blake would show up, but you were running out of things to do to pass the time while you waited. You'd already worked out, cleaned up what little of your room was out of order, and now you were doing upkeep on your weapons.<br/>     The knock at your door came just as you sheathed your swords, and was a relief to you. You got up, walking to it and opening the door.<br/>     "You wanted to talk?" Blake didn't look too happy with you, but at least she didn't seem hostile.<br/>     "Yeah. Come in." You stepped aside so Blake could walk into your dorm. As she did you made sure to leave the door the slightest bit open. You didn't want to make her get the wrong idea.<br/>     "I wanted to apologize for what I told you the morning we left for Mountain Glenn." Blake's bow twitched, though you didn't know why.<br/>     "You do?" She asked, slowly untying the bow as she did. She didn't even look at you as you spoke.<br/>     "Yeah. I wanted to go after you right then and there but Kaizen had told me he needed me up at the Headmasters." You told her. You slowly walked up to her as she set the ribbon on your dresser.<br/>     "Does it hurt? Putting them in that thing for so long?" You asked, reaching up and beginning to massage her ears before she could reply. You noticed Blake immediately stiffen at the touches, then relax into the touches as you softly caressed them. <br/>     "Yeah. Sometimes." You could have sworn your heard Blake beginning to purr as you stood there.<br/>     Blake couldn't argue with your touch. Her ears were usually sore from being tied up so much. Just untying them had felt wonderful enough, but this...to Blake this was pure, absolute bliss.<br/>     Your experiences with your own ears had helped you learn just how to make such sensetive parts feel better.<br/>     "Ever since then Blake, I've been thinking. About how I feel about you." You started, continuing to rub her ears. "I know for sure now. I do love you." You told her, looking her right in the eye as you said it.</p><p>     Blake felt her breath hitch at your words. You felt the same. You loved her too! Blake threw herself into you, hugging you tight as you held on to her.</p><p>     You slowly held Blake's face, lifting it to look at you before kissing her. You felt her whole body stiffen yet again, but just like when you touched her ears, she melted. You could both hear and feel the cat Faunus purr as you stood there, locked together in a kiss.</p><p>     After several moments together you parted, your foreheads connecting as you looked into each other's eyes. "We have the day. What do you wanna do?" You asked her, softly touching her ears yet again. This elicited a soft sigh and more purring from Blake as she smiled up at you.<br/>     "Why don't we go see if the fairgrounds are up yet? We can wander around." She told you, blushing as she looked into your eyes.<br/>     "That sounds fine. If their not set up yet we can head into town, see if there's anything you'd like at the bookshop." You offered up, slowly letting go of Blake.<br/>     Blake nodded, grabbing her bow and retying it as you both walked out of your dorm.</p><p>     "Blake are you serious?" You asked quietly, watching as your fellow Faunus grabbed a Ninjas of Love book. "That's literally just smut." You stated, to which she looked embarrassed.<br/>     "Yeah well...it's my choice." She silently turned around, conveniently hiding the book title as she walked up to the counter to buy it.<br/>     "If it makes you happy I guess." You shrugged, watching the cashier pay quickly. You turned to Blake now. "I'm guessing you've read the rest?" You asked.<br/>     "What makes you think that?" Blake asked, blushing still as the pair of you walked out, the book in question now hidden in a bag.<br/>     "It was in the new releases section. And I know you despise reading anything out of order." Blake stayed silent, walking along the sidewalk with you.<br/>     "Shut up."</p><p>     You read over Blake's shoulder, leaning on the wall next to her. You were curious how words could do anything for someone. After all, they were just words.<br/>     The story you were reading right now was about a ninja princess and her guardian knight, who were close as children and stayed close. Right now Blake and you were reading about just how the princess was thanking him after protecting her from the main villain.<br/>     As you continued reading you noticed Blake was beginning to breathe quicker. Glancing to the cat Faunus you saw her face was flushed, and her bow was twitching a lot. <br/>     Curiously you observed her, wondering what she was doing. Leaning away you watched Blake continue to read. She continued panting lightly, now beginning to rub her thighs together as she read. As her hand began to move to her thigh you spoke up.<br/>     "Uh, Blake are you ok?" Blake visibly jumped as you spoke up. She tossed aside the book, putting her hands on the bed beside her when she was done.<br/>     "Uh, yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" She asked rapidly, blushing furiously. Her face almost matched Ruby's cloak.<br/>     "Your face was flushed, your ears were twitching a lot, and you were rubbing your thighs together. You sure your ok?" You asked, feeling the Huntresses forehead.<br/>     "Yeah I'm fine just...I might have gotten caught up in the book too much." She admitted hesitantly, looking away.<br/>     "Why? Their just words Blake." You pointed out, rubbing her shoulder.<br/>     "I know that it's just...its...I like that kind of thing." You tilted your head as she said that. You'd honestly been skimming for the past few minutes of the book, so you had no idea what was actually happening in it. You'd only noticed something about the knight being on top of the princess.<br/>     "What? This?" You asked, pouncing on Blake now. You looked at her curiously from your new position on top of her, your hands to either side of her head.<br/>     "What are you doing?! The others could walk in at any second!" Blake whispered urgently, blushing so badly you were wondering if the blood was going anywhere besides her face.<br/>     "What? I'm just on top of you. Wasn't that how it was in the book?" You asked, clueless to what you would be doing on top of Blake if you accurately imitated the book.</p><p>     Blake stared at you incredulously. You thought the knight was just on top of the princess? Not...doing that? Blake wondered just how you'd gotten so far with knowing so little. Especially since you were both 17, there was no conceivable reason you wouldn't know the slightest about that kind of thing by now.</p><p>     "Blake?" You asked, wondering why she had been quiet since you asked her that question.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     You walked about the fairgrounds with Inshu, looking for a good spot to eat while you watched the next fight. <br/>     "How about the noodle stand? Blake and Weiss were headed there." You offered up, looking around at the various stands.<br/>     "That works. Don't think we'll find anything else in time for the fight." He stated, headed to the stand with you right behind him. <br/>     "So whose your money on for the fight?" The fight he was talking about was the finals match between Pyrhha and Penny, an apparent friend of Ruby.<br/>     "I wanna say Penny. After all, we both heard about how she handled the White Fang at the docks." You claimed.<br/>     "True, but Pyrhha's magnestism Sembalance is probably gonna make it hard for Penny to use her swords that well." Inshu retorted<br/>     "Oh yeah, good point." You stated as you both walked up to the noodle stands, you sitting beside Blake as Inshu sat beside Weiss.<br/>     "Where's Orion? I thought you invited him with you?" Inshu asked, looking to the Ice Queen.<br/>     "He said his team was heading back early since they lost the doubles round." She mentioned, clearly saddened.<br/>     "There's always Skype." Inshu offered up helpfully, glancing to you for backup. You were looking at the menu, not wanting to get involved.<br/>     "So what are you getting Blake?" You asked, trying to distract yourself.<br/>     "A tuna noodle bowl." She stated, as said dish slid up to her from the stand worker.<br/>     "Cool. I was gonna see if there's any venison-" You were cut off as your own dish appeared before you, heavily laden with deer meat. "Damn this guy's efficient."</p><p>     You and Blake soon slid away your now empty bowls as the fight began, watching silently.</p><p>     "What the hell?!" Inshu spoke up in shock as Pyrhha ripped Penny apart, revealing the girl was, in actuality, an android.<br/>     "Pyrhha wouldn't do that on purpose would she?" You asked, having had limited interactions with the Huntress.<br/>     "No!" Inshu, Weiss, and Blake all said this as the screen now became tinted an ominous bright red with a black queen chess piece hovering over the scene. You all watched silently.<br/>     "This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men." You looked around, noticing every screen there was had this playing, and they were all being watched.<br/>     "Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference." Despite your shock and growing anger, you found yourself agreeing that Ironwood was an absolute idiot to do what he was doing.<br/>     "And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsman and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither." You felt a snarl forming on your face.<br/>     "Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces." You made a mental note to save that point for a later date.<br/>     "Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is...equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark." You looked to Inshu, seeing he was on his Scroll now.<br/>     "So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?"<br/>     At that, Inshu put his Scroll away. "Y/N, Kaizen called, he wants you and me to start rounding up civilians and get them out of here." You nodded, pulling out your Scroll and punching in the necessary numbers.<br/>     Blake and Weiss seemed in shock, watching as chaos descended around you all. As your locker and Inshu's dropped down you both grabbed your weapons, rushing to fight off the Grimm.</p><p>     "Move." Inshu hit you with the blunt end of his scythe, knocking you into an abandoned stall before leaping in with you.<br/>     "The hell was that for?" You demanded, only to get your answer as a shot went over your heads into the stall.<br/>     "Ironwoods fucking tin cans got hacked." Inshu told you, clearly frustrated with this new development.<br/>     "Who gets to say 'I told you so' to Headmaster Ozpin when we get out of this?" You asked, for once making light the dark situation.<br/>     "We'll tell him together." Inshu chuckled, then glanced over the stalls counter.</p><p>     "Well your girlfriend and Weiss are tearing shit up. We should probably help." You and Inshu both jumped put of the stall now, cutting through the closest knights you could reach. Once there was only a pile of metal parts you all met up.<br/>     "Ok. We are royally fucked here. First the Grimm now Ironwoods tin cans. Anything else wanna show up?!" Inshu raved.<br/>     "The White Fang are the one's releasing Grimm at the docks and city." You turned to Inshu as Blake told you two this.<br/>     "Law of Attraction is a bitch ain't it?" Inshu looked at you, frowning.<br/>     "More of a bitch than I remember it being."</p><p>     You, Inshu, and the girls watched as a group of human soliders were attacked by a Paladin. Before any of you could assist the soldiers, you noticed a Bullhead about to crash land. An armored Beowolf jumped out of it before it could crash with the aircraft. As it took off after a group of civilians you and Inshu shared a look.<br/>     "You take the Grimm, I call the bot." He told you, taking off after it. You turned, chasing the Beowolf with Blake.<br/>     You both stopped when the Beowolf latched onto the side of the building above you. You didn't notice as Blake's attention was drawn away from the Beowolf, a wounded scream inside the burning interior of the dining hall reaching her ears as you leapt up at the Beowolf, quick to carve it up.</p><p>     As you landed on the ground again you looked to Blake, wondering why she hadn't attacked the Grimm with you. You saw a look of horror on her face, barely hearing what she said.<br/>     "No...Adam?" Following her line of sight you saw a man in a black suit give her a creepy smile.<br/>     "Hello, my darling." You heard him say. Your ears twitched. Darling? What was that about? Turning to Blake one last time you then looked back to Adam, slowly stepping through the broken window into the room. He didn't see you, too focused on Blake.</p><p>     "Running away again? Is that what you've become, my love? A coward?" Something in you turned dark when Adam talked that way to Blake. You felt a low growl escape your throat as you resisted the urge to charge him. "Ooh. That's gotta sting." You spun around at the sound of the voice, only to be met with Hunters fist.<br/>     "Y/N!" You glanced to Blake, distracted by her yelling your name. You turned back to see Adam raising his sword over your head. Before you could react Blake charged at you two, drawing her sword in a flash.<br/>     Her blade clashed with his as she pushed him away from you. You got up quickly, grabbing your swords off the ground as Hunter smirked at you.<br/>     "Looks like the mutt found himself a friend in the stray kitten." Still reeling from Adams words to Blake you growled, launching yourself at Hunter with more ferocity than you'd ever shown to him before. <br/>     His smug grin quickly disappeared as you put him on the defensive, striking at a lightning quick pace, slice after slice, stab after stab that nicked his body and wore away at his Aura. It was all the White Fang fighter could do to protect himself from your onslaught.</p><p>     Before long your blades twisted around his, wrenching it out of his grip. Throwing it aside you yelled out as you sliced across his body, Aura flaring as it broke around him. You panted as you stood over him, anger making every last vein in your body feel like it was burning. As you raised one blade to end the fight for good you heard Yang's voice.<br/>     "Get away from her!" You turned to see Yang launch herself at Adam, barely noticing Blake on the ground as he swung, Yang's arm coming away from her body. Your anger disappeared in a flash, replaced with concern for Yang.<br/>     All thoughts of Hunter were forgotten now as you turned to face Adam, who now started to walk toward Yang's unconscious body and swing his sword out to the side, flicking her blood from its blade.<br/>     You froze as you saw Blake put herself between Yang and Adam. Your blood ran cold, panic flooding your senses. You ran towards her, watching in horror as Adam swung his sword, and Blake's head detached from her neck. <br/>     However, both her body and her head suddenly vanished, Adam turned now to watch the real Blake flee, dragging Yang with her. You felt your fear disappear then, and knew you were free to attack.<br/>     With his back to you, you swung both of your swords at Adam, only to feel his own blade slice across your torso. You stepped back, your Aura having stopped any damage.<br/>     "Now it's your turn." He muttered darkly, turning to face you now.<br/>     "My thoughts exactly." You growled in response, taking your stance.</p><p>     You swung hard, again Adam's blade hitting you. You let out a hiss of pain as you dropped to a knee, the cut healing with your rapidly dwindling Aura as you forced yourself to stand. You were hopelessly outclassed. He was nothing like Hunter, he kept up with you, and hit far harder.<br/>     "Give up. It'll make it easier." You turned to him, shaking your head.<br/>     "I can do this all day you son of a bitch." You bluffed, again taking your stance. Perhaps defense would work better?</p><p>     You slammed against one of the tables in the room, your swords flying from your grip as you hit. You coughed, having hit your sternum. Standing back up you turned, only to be spun back around by Adam hitting you across the face. Then came the burning pain as his blade sliced up your back. You grunted, falling at his feet. <br/>     "I told you. You were next." He kicked you, satisfied as you didn't move. Your many small wounds had slowly bled you out over the fight, leaving you unconscious after the long cut on your back.</p><p>     Adam turned, walking off, smirking to himself as the sound of the ceiling falling behind him guaranteed your death.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Your body hurt. That was the first thing you became aware of. All over your skin felt...irritated. Your closed eyes did little to block whatever bright light was in front of you.<br/>
     Opening them slowly, blinking all the while, you recognized the brilliant light above you. It was one of those fluorescent lights. Only large buildings used them. Meaning you must be in some kind of hospital, whether that was the buildings original purpose or not was unclear.<br/>
     Slowly turning your head to look around you saw you were alone. So the building was an original hospital.<br/>
     Turning your head the other way you saw Kaen, sat in a chair asleep. You spoke, your voice hoarse as you did so.</p><p>     "Kaen. What happened?" Kaen opened his eyes slowly, looking to you. He stared silently at you for a moment, as if processing your question.<br/>
     "We lost." He murmured, more emotion in his voice than you had heard before. Though it still wasn't much.<br/>
     "We lost Beacon. Headmaster Ozpin died fighting the bitch that planned all of this, Pyrrha died going after her, and...Kaizen got killed trying to rescue civilians in the city. And that's just what directly affects us." That pause said volumes about it. If Kaen, the symbol of detachment, had to stop to compose himself, it was a close loss.<br/>
     "Did Yang pull through?" Kaen nodded at your question.<br/>
     "Inshu took her back to Patch once they stabilized her condition. Blake got enough medical attention for her stab wound..." He paused, seeing the concerned look on your face. "It was superficial at best. Missed anything that would cause lasting damage." You visibly relaxed now.<br/>
     "Although she left once she was treated." Your ears flattened against your head.<br/>
     "What?"<br/>
     "She ran off. I tried tracking her but..." He shook his head. "I couldn't find her." He got up from his chair now. As he left the room he gave you one last look. He saw the dark look in your eye. "If your going to lose your temper, do it in silence. You inhaled some of the ashes when the dining hall collapsed. It's not entirely out of your system yet." With that, he shut the door.<br/>
     You stayed silent, looking to the ceiling. Blake had abandoned you. You'd nearly died for her and she ran. In what world did that justify it?! You had finally thought you were getting along without a problem, and now you realized you were wrong. There was always something else in your way.<br/>
     "You can't rely on others. You have to be strong all on your own." Your grandfather's chastising words bounced around your skull as you forced yourself up.<br/>
     "Focus on your goals. Block out the distractions." You forced yourself out of bed and to your feet.<br/>
     "Loss is part of the cycle. Learn from it." You began to unwind and tear off the bandages on your torso.<br/>
     "A great warrior never loses the same fight twice." You pulled on your shirt, hiding the new scars on your flesh.<br/>
     "Where do you think you're going Mr. L/N?" The sharp voice of Professor Goodwitch made you stop in your tracks. You turned to her.<br/>
     "Back to Beacon. I need to get my swords back." Your throat burned with every word now that you were fully awake.<br/>
     "You are in no such condition. Sit." She pointed her riding crop to a chair along the hall wall. Reluctantly you sat. "Open your mouth." You did as told, knowing better than to question the woman.<br/>
     Using her sembalance Goodwitch spent the next five minutes carefully removing the ash from your lungs and throat. Each breath came easier, and with it more heart pounding anger at Blake's abandonment. Soon you sighed in relief as your lungs were fully cleared.<br/>
     "Now your ready. Find someone healthy enough to go with you. Someone armed." You nodded.<br/>
     "Thank you." You said simply, standing and walked as Glynda looked to the ash on the floor before her now.</p><p>     "Thanks again Reiji." You turned to the behemoth, again regretting it as he stayed silent. He thudded along, his expression tightened with anger at the fate of his leader and friends. His jaw was set with determination of some form.<br/>
     You'd had to only mention travelling to Beacon to convince him. It seemed he wanted nothing more than to fight. For what...that was hard to say. Silently you turned back to Beacon, stopping as you saw the stone beast on the tower.<br/>
     "What is that thing?" You asked in surprise.<br/>
     "A wyvern. A silver flash froze it in that stone." Reiji finally spoke up.<br/>
     "Damn...so um. How do we intend to get across this time?" You looked to him. He pointed away from you two, to a bullhead.<br/>
     "It was abandoned when a building came down next to it, but I'm sure you can figure it out." He grumbled as he walked to it, starting to shove off patches of rubble that were on the landing struts and wings.<br/>
     "Me? Reiji I've never driven anything, much less piloted anything." He growled as he gave an especially hard shove to a chunk of concrete on the ramp.<br/>
     "Figure it out then!" He snapped, turning to you with a murderous glare.<br/>
     "Alright. Just don't expect a smooth flight." You muttered, stepping inside.</p><p>     Stepping out of the bullhead you looked around. Everything was in a state of disarray, or downright destroyed. Looking to the burned down dining hall you walked to it.<br/>
     "Do you want to help me dig through this or throw yourself at Grimm?" You asked Reiji as he walked up behind you.<br/>
     "I'll help you look for now." He told you, beginning to lift the heavier pieces of timber for you to get under.</p><p>     "Here." You pulled out first one sword, sheathing it on your back after brushing off any ash. Sifting through the ashes until the metal of the second blade appeared, you pulled the sword free, wiping it clean before sheathing it as well.<br/>
     "Good blades to hold up like that that without any noticable change from the heat of the fire." Reiji commented as you both headed for the bullhead.<br/>
     "My grandfather made them. Finer craftsmanship than his is hard to come by anywhere in Remnant. It was what he did best besides hunting Grimm down." You explained, grateful for something to discuss besides Beacon.<br/>
     "Make sure you soak them in White Fang blood when you get the chance." You looked back, noticing Reiji stopped before the ramp of the bullhead.<br/>
     "I'll definently be doing that. Aren't you getting on?" He shook his head at you.<br/>
     "I'll get back another way. I don't do well around depressions like Vale." He turned, walking off silently before you could ask anything further. Sighing to yourself you turned and walked to the cockpit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Stowaways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     You leaned against the wall of the deck you were on, watching as two kids ran by you and Sun.<br/>     "So why a cloak? That's more suspicious than not." You told the monkey Faunus.<br/>     "I mean it works. Besides, you did the same thing." He pointed to the hooded balaclava you now wore, the balaclava currently around your neck with the hood up.<br/>     "Sun. Mine is just a mask over what I normally wear. You picked a full body cloak that makes you looks like you're some kind of cultist." You replied dryly.<br/>     Sun looked at himself. "It's fine." He shrugged, smiling wide at you as you raised a brow.<br/>     You shook your head as you stepped around him, looking out to the water as you leaned on the railing.<br/>     "So why did you want to come with me after Blake?" Sun asked, trying to strike up a conversation. You looked to the blond man.<br/>     "Does it matter why?" You asked sharply, not wanting to discuss your personal life with him.<br/>     "I mean...I just wanted to know." Sun shifted uncomfortably under your withering glare.<br/>     "It's. None. Of. Your. Business." You stated, pushing off the railing and brushing past him. "I'm going to my room." You growled.</p><p>     You laid in bed, eyes staring at the ceiling as your thoughts stewed at the idea of confronting Blake about what had happened.<br/>     It had been two weeks since the night Beacon fell, and during that time you had started to grow bitter. Blake abandoning you without a single word had hit a nerve you hadn't felt before.<br/>     Closing your eyes you thought about the trip ahead. You had no idea where Blake was going. You'd have to make sure you were keeping an eye out at every port you stopped at.<br/>     Knocking coming from your door made you open your eyes again. There were only two possibilities for who that was. One was the staff, the other Sun. One didn't bug you nearly as much as the other.<br/>     Getting up you walked to the door opening it. It was the worse option.<br/>     "Hey Y/N. Their about to start dinner. Want to go get some?" You looked at the Faunus, wondering if he existed solely to replace Inshu, since the drinking madman had stayed with Yang in Patch<br/>     "Sure. Why not?" You shrugged, stepping out of your room. Locking the door behind you, you followed Sun to the dining room downstairs.</p><p>     "You know, I'm kinda glad you came with me. I'd probably be losing my mind all on my own!" Sun exclaimed as he set his plate down. You'd chosen a corner far from the majority of the people on board to eat, not caring for crowds right now.<br/>     "Mhm." You replied in an uncommitted manner.<br/>     "So why did you come with me?" Sun asked, tilting his head as he smiled at you.<br/>     "I told you up top it wasn't your business." You snapped.<br/>     "Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry man." You gave a growl in response to Sun's apology.<br/>     As you two sat there you felt the boat rock.<br/>     You looked around the boat as it rocked now. "Law of Attraction you had better not be a bitch while I'm on this boat." You muttered.<br/>     "Huh?" Sun asked, barely hearing you.<br/>     "Nothing. Just muttering about the rocking." You told Sun, looking back at him.<br/>     "I just thought it was from being on the open ocean." Sun shrugged, digging into his food as you shrugged.<br/>     "Probably. Nothing really worth worrying about." You shrugged, beginning to eat as well.</p><p>     "Why can't I catch a break?" You demanded of the universe, running back to your room. A Grimm had shown up and started attacking the boat. Blake and Sun were already fighting it, and you were rushing to get your swords to do the same.<br/>     Bursting into your room you grabbed the case you'd put them in, opening it. You grabbed and drew one sword, deciding against the other as you shut the case and ran back out. You watched as the Grimm began to chase Sun and Blake between the rocks the ship was sailing alongside. You ran to the railing, jumping on to the rocks. <br/>     As the Grimm chased them you shadowed it, closing in behind it. Glancing to it's wings you saw the right one was torn. Blake must have cut it.<br/>     Leaping on to the side of the Grimm you jumped up again, slicing your sword through the base of it's left wing, almost entirely removing the wing. This made the wing limply fall, unbalancing the Feilong, making it fall on the rocks. You leapt away just before it did, landing in front of Sun.<br/>     Turning around you watched the ship shoot the Feilong with it's heavy cannon, killing it in one blow.<br/>     "Up top." Turning to Sun you looked as he tried to get a high five from you and Blake. Blake merely let out a yell and slapped him.<br/>     "Good to see your cooperative skills died at Beacon too." You told Blake, who finally noticed you. She froze, ears pinned back as she looked at you in shock. You glared at her in silence for a moment, then turned and walked towards the ship.</p><p>     You watched as Sun talked to a Faunus couple. You stood across from Blake, doing your best to pretend she wasn't there. You heard Blake finally speak up.<br/>     "Y/N I-"<br/>     "You'd think they'd never seen a fight before." Sun said, walking up to you two.<br/>     "What are you two doing here?" Blake asked, looking to Sun.<br/>     "Diggin' the new outfit, by the way!" He told her, pointing to her ears. "Never did like the bow."<br/>     "Sun!" Blake sounded annoyed with Sun, but you noticed she didn't try to address you. "Have you been following me?!" You noticed Sun looked a little ashamed as he spoke.<br/>     "I saw you run off. The night Beacon Tower fell. Once we landed in Vale, you made sure everyone was okay. And then you just took off, without saying anything." Blake turned away from Sun, looking to the sea. Again you noticed she seemed to be ignoring you.<br/>     "I had to. You wouldn't understand." As Sun opened his mouth to speak you spoke up.<br/>     "Really?" You demanded, finally seeming to regain your existence in Blake's world. She turned to look at you as you continued.<br/>     "We wouldn't understand? What's there to understand?! You fucking up and abandoned me and Yang. Yang lost her arm trying to help you and I nearly fucking died so Adam wouldn't go after you, and that's all you have to say for yourself?!" Sun now stepped between you two, grabbing you by the shoulders.<br/>     "Y/N that's enough for now man." You looked to him, realizing you'd started to get closer to Blake. Your heart was pounding in your ears as you realized this, your fists slowly relaxing. Your ears flattened against your head as you stepped back.<br/>     "Alright." You said simply, looking away as you resisted the tears building in your eyes. Sun turned to Blake now as you<br/>     "I get it Blake. The moment you left, I knew exactly what you were doing!" You glanced to Blake, seeing her smile at that statement. "You're going on a one-woman rampage against the White Fang!" Blake's smile faded as you watched this, stepping back slowly to lean against the wall again.<br/>     "What?"<br/>     "You always felt like the Fang was your fight. They show up, trash your school, hurt your friends. It makes perfect sense!" Sun said confidently, clearly missing Blake's reaction.<br/>     "I can't believe you."<br/>     "But there's no way I'm letting you do this alone! It's an honorable approach, for sure, but you're going to need someone to watch your back. And that's where me and Y/N come in!" Sun now put his arm around Blake. "Us Faunus got to stick together, after all."<br/>     "You're wrong, Sun." You now watched Blake push Sun off her. "You're so, so wrong." As she turned her back on him you spoke up.<br/>     "Then what are you doing Blake?"<br/>     "I need to sort some things out." Sun spoke up again once Blake said that.<br/>     "Then why not do that with your team? Your friends?" You watched in surprise as Blake rounded on Sun now.<br/>     "You're one to talk! Assuming Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet aren't hiding below deck!"<br/>     Never breaking his cheerful attitude Sun retorted, "You really think I could get Neptune on the ocean? They flew back to Mistral! I told them I'd catch up! It's not the first time I left them to take a boat! So, if you're not going after the White Fang, where are you going?"<br/>     "Home, to Menagerie." Your ears twitched at the name, and the memories that came with it.<br/>     "Well, we're coming with you. The Grimm are getting worse; you saw it yourself! And just because you're not going after the Fang doesn't mean they won't be coming for you! Besides, we're... kind of already on the boat." Sun grinned the entire time. Your own lips slowly twitching into a tiny grin of your own at his infectious positivity.<br/>     "There's no stopping you two?" You and Sun responded together.<br/>     "Nope."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Menagerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     As the three of you stepped off the ship you looked around, taking in the sights after so many years.<br/>
     "I've never seen so many Faunus in one place!" Sun exclaimed, looking around as you watched where you were going.<br/>
     "This is the one place everyone can feel safe, no matter who or what they are." Blake told him.<br/>
     "Wow, sure is, uh, crowded, huh?" You looked to him as he asked that.<br/>
     "Yeah. It is." You replied, shrugging. You chuckled as Sun dodged a Faunus carrying a box.<br/>
     "Is it always so... cramped?"<br/>
     "Well, when you try and take an entire species and put them on an island that's two-thirds desert, yeah, it tends to be cramped." Blake told him.<br/>
     "What! You guys have that much more space? Why waste it? A little desert never hurt anyone!"<br/>
     "It's not like the desert over in Vacuo, Sun. The wildlife here is deadlier than most other regions." You told him.<br/>
     "So, they give us a terrible island, in the corner of Remnant, to try and shut us up."<br/>
     "That's a pretty good summary, yeah." Blake told Sun as you three walked along.<br/>
     "Huh. Jerks." Sun replied.<br/>
     "We try to make the best of things." Blake stated, the three of you stopping to look at the view of the town the road gave you. The road you all were on went downhill and to the side, bordered by palm trees and homes with either canvas or wood roofs. The vista of palm trees spread out to the edge of the mountainous dunes you could see in the distance.<br/>
     Right in the middle of all this was a large house with an open courtyard that the road appeared to lead directly to. The house was at least three stories tall, and the only building in the whole area with a sophisticated roof.<br/>
     "Whoa..."<br/>
     "This, is Kuo Kuana." Blake told the stunned blond.<br/>
     "It's... beautiful. I take it all back. This place looks great! Why would anyone ever want to leave?"<br/>
     "Idiot." You muttered, facepalming at that statement of his.<br/>
     "That's not the point, Sun! We asked to be equal, to be treated just like everyone else! Instead, we were given an island and told to make do. So we did the best we could. We came together and we made a home where any Faunus could feel welcome. But this island, this town, will always be a reminder that we're still not equal."<br/>
     As Blake lowered her face you felt a quick pang of sympathy for her. "That we're still second-class citizens." Your ears flattened at the words, hating the truth in them.<br/>
     Sun put his hand to Blake's shoulder now. "Well, hey, this guy's feeling pretty at home." You turned to the monkey Faunus.<br/>
     "Sun, you'd probably be at home anywhere there's sand and an occasional palm tree." You teased, a smirk on your face. The first noticably positive expression you had since getting on the boat. Blake noticed, smiling a little.<br/>
     "Alright, time to go home."<br/>
     "Oh yeah?" You watched curiously as Sun moved his hand to Blake's other shoulder and pulled her in. "Which one's yours? Can you see it from here?" You quickly bit back a laugh as Sun used his free hand like a visor to look.<br/>
     "Kind of." Blake said, looking to you to see your knowing, amused grin.<br/>
     "Is it that one?" Sun pointed to his right at a random house. "What about that tiny one down there?" He now pointed to your left. "I like the paintjob." You had to look where Sun was pointing so he wouldn't see your expression.<br/>
     "It's...that one." You looked back to Sun to see Blake point the blond's hand in the right direction.<br/>
     You watched as Sun stared for a second before pointing his finger at Blake with a questioning expression. When she nodded Sun looked at her for a moment before taking his arm off her and stepping back. He grabbed the sides of his head, staring wide-eyed at the house and making a hilariously amazed noise.<br/>
     The noise was too much for you. You started laughing now, Blake actually joining you with a light giggle.<br/>
     "I think you broke him Blake." You got out between laughs, slowly calming down.<br/>
     "I might have." She said, tapping Sun on the arm. "Let's go."</p><p>     The three of you walked up the stone steps to the front door of the Belladonna house. You watched as Blake moved to use the knocker, but hesitated.<br/>
     "What is it?" You asked curiously.<br/>
     "I um... it's just been a long time since I've seen my parents."<br/>
     "Well, you came all this way." Sun encouraged her.<br/>
     Blake took a quick breath for courage, and then banged the door knocker. It made a loud, heavy, sound on the large door. Sun stared up, stepping back while Blake politely backs away from the door a few paces.<br/>
     "Okay, if we're being honest, that's kind of intimidating." Sun said, pointing up at the door. You, meanwhile, rubbed your wolf ears.<br/>
     "Not to mention painful. I forgot how much that hurts." You muttered to Blake. You watched in mild disbelief as both Sun and Blake gave a start at the sound of the door being opened. <br/>
     Kali, Blake's mom, was behind it, looking around at the three of you. Her ears perked up and she moved the door out of the way so she could step forward when she recognized her daughter.<br/>
     "Blake?" You could hear the disbelief in her voice.<br/>
     "Hi, mom." Kali stepped forward now and hugged Blake.<br/>
     "My baby girl." You noticed Blake hesitate for a moment, before her face turned into a smile and she hugged her mother back.<br/>
     From inside the house, footsteps came closer and a shadow fell onto the carpeted entryway. Kali let go of Blake and turned behind her at the sound of Blake's father.<br/>
     "Kali? Who is it?" Ghira stood with his hands on his hips, waiting to greet their visitor. You noticed his inquisitive expression change to wide-eyed surprise, before his hands, shoulders, and face all fall in a clear emotional reaction to the sight of his daughter back home.</p><p>     "We were horrified when we heard the news. The Kingdom of Vale isn't perfect, but it certainly didn't deserve what happened. Oh, we were both so worried." You were sat next to Sun at the table, your legs crossed. You kept quiet as Ghira spoke up.<br/>
     "Please, I knew she'd be fine!" You smiled, remembering how Ghira liked to act tough from your time as a child in this very house.<br/>
     Kali scoffed at that. "That isn't the slightest bit true. You should have seen him pacing." You let out a small chuckle at the idea before sipping on some of your tea.<br/>
     "You guys have nothing to worry about. I've seen your daughter in action before! And trust me, she's got some moves!" You choked at that last part. Sun did not just say that. Did he?! Blake seemed to notice this too, abruptly lifting her head away from her cup and swallowing at his last choice of words.<br/>
     Noticing Ghira glaring at Sun you scooted away, not wanting to be seen as guilty by association.<br/>
     "And what exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Wukong?" Sun froze now, seeming to realize what he had just said.<br/>
     "I... uh, well, you see sir, it's just that, you know, that she's such a good fighter and all, uh, and as a fellow fighter, I have a lot of respect for her..." You quietly kept sipping your tea, praying Sun didn't find a way to drag you into this.<br/>
     "...And her fighting. But also for her...because of her fighting. Not her looks. I mean, not to say she's not good-looking. She is! Very! Or slightly, I mean she's definitely above average. I mean, uh..."<br/>
     As Sun struggled with his words you and the Belladonnas watched him, waiting to see if he would either get out of the hole he just talked himself into or keep digging. In the awkward silence, Sun used his tail to pick up the tea kettle and pour some more tea into his cup.<br/>
     "This tea is really good." As he sipped you decided to bail him out before Ghira hurt him.<br/>
     "Sorry about Sun Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna. We're still working on his filter." You elbowed the blond now as you said that.<br/>
     "It's alright Y/N, I like him."<br/>
     "Mom!" You tilted your head. Why was Blake embarrassed by that?<br/>
     The sound of the front door knocker now caught your ears, distracting everyone.<br/>
     "Darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting!" Ghira now hit his fist onto the table, Kali quick to cover it with her hand.<br/>
     "Ghira..."<br/>
     "Give me a moment." With that Ghira got up and walked out.<br/>
     "Is everything okay?" You asked curiously.<br/>
     "Yes, dear, just poor timing. He can reschedule. It's just been hard dealing with them lately."<br/>
     "Dealing with who?" Blake asked.<br/>
     "Hmm? The White Fang." You, Blake, and Sun all shot to your feet.<br/>
     "What?!" While Sun and Blake said that you were already headed to the door.<br/>
     You entered to see Ghira talking to two fox Faunus.<br/>
     "Dad!" Blake called from behind you as she ran in.<br/>
     "Blake, what's wrong?" You glared at the two as they spoke, one after the other.<br/>
     "Miss Belladonna."<br/>
     "We had no idea you'd returned." You now stepped directly in their view of Blake, glaring at them with unbridled hatred.<br/>
     "What are you doing talking to these people?" Blake asked of her father.<br/>
     "This is Corsac and Fennec Albain. They represent the White Fang here in Menagerie now."<br/>
     "Those psychos are here, too?!" Sun asked.<br/>
     "Young man, I'm not sure what you've heard of our organization, but I can assure you, we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe." You growled, then snapped at them.<br/>
     "What we've heard? We've seen it firsthand. You fanatics slaughtered people at Beacon!" You took a step towards them, Ghira grabbing your shoulder to keep you in place.<br/>
     "What is he talking about?" Ghira asked the two.<br/>
     "Precisely what we came to discuss with you, Your Grace."<br/>
     "Is everything alright?" Kali asked, finally entering after Sun and Blake.<br/>
     "Wait, you guys seriously don't know?" Sun asked.<br/>
     "Know what?" Ghira demanded.<br/>
     "The White Fang was at the Fall of Beacon. They attacked and killed innocent civilians, and they released Grimm into the school. Not to mention one of them nearly killing me." You told them, turning to tell them that, then again to glare at the Albain brothers.<br/>
     "Though I'm sure you two will lie about that." You growled, Ghiras grip on your shoulder the only thing that kept you from trying to grab one of them by the throat.<br/>
     "Is this true?" Ghira asked, clamer than you wanted.<br/>
     "Sadly, Your Grace, it is."<br/>
     "Don't you fucking act-" Ghira pulled you back then, your hand barely grazing one of the brothers hoods before he placed you behind him.<br/>
     "That's enough!" He turned back to the Albains. "Explain yourselves."<br/>
     "Though it pains us to admit, it has become apparent that the Vale branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under orders of High Leader Khan. Rather, they've elected to follow the rule of one Adam Taurus. I believe you're all familiar with the young adept and his... extreme philosophies."<br/>
     "You know, Beacon wasn't the first time the Fang started shooting up Vale!" Sun protested.<br/>
     "The High Council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident." You jerked in Ghira's grip, trying to rush the Albains again.<br/>
     "Incident?! Some of my best friends are dead you heartless bastards!"<br/>
     "And it is a tragedy." You scoffed in disdain at the attempted sympathy.<br/>
     "Your Grace, we came to assure you that Brother Taurus and his followers do not represent the will of the White Fang."<br/>
     "And how can I be sure of that?" Ghira asked, still calmer than you could understand him being.<br/>
     "We understand if you bear any skepticism towards these claims. The White Fang's tactics are admittedly, more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie. But this, this is no way to make our message heard."<br/>
     "We have ample documentation from the council meeting, as well as several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays if you care to review them."<br/>
     "I will, but another day. I'd like some time to reconnect with my daughter." Ghira told the two.<br/>
     "But of course, Your Grace."<br/>
     "We completely understand. It was a pleasure to see you again, young Blake."<br/>
     "We were saddened when we heard of your departure from the White Fang, but understand if you can no longer support our cause."<br/>
     You kept quiet, tuning out the rest of the conversation. You didn't care to hear them try recruiting Blake again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Much Needed Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     You stood on the porch with Blake, leaning on the railing beside her as you looked at her. She had a sad expression on her face.<br/>     "What's wrong Blake?" You asked, gently touching her shoulder, getting her attention.<br/>     "I don't want to bother him." You glanced back to the door, realizing she meant her father.<br/>     "A father's never too busy for his daughter." Kali's voice came from beside you two.<br/>     "Not all of my friends would agree with you on that." Blake told her mother.<br/>     Kali kissed her daughter on the cheek and handed her the tray. Blake accepted it, but was clearly a bit taken aback by being handed it.<br/>     "What? Where are you going?" Blake asked quickly.<br/>     "You've never been very talkative, but that boy you brought home loves to run his mouth. I wanna hear more about the adventures of Team RWBY." Kali stopped, noticing you standing beside Blake. "Y/N dear would you like to come and tell me too?"<br/>     You glanced curiously to Blake. She gave a half smile, shrugging.<br/>     "Sure Mrs. Belladonna." You looked to Kali, walking after her.<br/>     "At least your still a well mannered boy." Kali giggled, patting your shoulder.<br/>     "So. How did you and Blake run into each other? I thought you were living in Mistral." Kali asked as you two walked.<br/>     "I decided to enroll at Beacon instead of Haven. My grandfather didn't have the highest opinion of Headmaster Lionheart, and I wanted to get out and see more of Remnant than just Mistral." You explained, shrugging.<br/>     "That's nice. Who all did you have in your team." Your ears twitched at that.<br/>     "Uh. I didn't have a team." You glanced to Kali, who looked surprised.<br/>     "Really? Why not?"<br/>     "Headmaster Ozpin invited Ruby to Beacon after I had been selected as the last student they'd take. To make up for it, and so I could still attend, Headmaster Ozpin let me stay, either as a fifth member of a team, or independently. I chose independent." You explained, looking forward the entire time.<br/>     "Blake mentioned you went with a team on the Mountain Glenn mission though?" Kali asked, smiling reassuringly at you.<br/>     "I did. Officially I was on my own, but for missions I got put with team KRKI." You told her, turning the corner with her.<br/>     "That's good. I know your probably very good at what you do, but being part of a team never hurt anyone." Kali smiled at you as you continued looking for Sun.<br/>     "So how are things with you and Blake?" Kali asked, noticing your ears twitch again.<br/>     "Uh...I'm not too sure." You told her. Kali lead you back into the room you'd had tea with everyone earlier that day. Following her lead you sat down across from her.<br/>     "What aren't you sure about?" She asked kindly, a smile constantly on her face.<br/>     "Where me and Blake stand after Beacon." You admitted. "Right when the Vytal Festival started me and Blake were doing great. But after Beacon fell..." You paused, unsure of what to say.<br/>     "She left didn't she?" Kali asked tentatively.<br/>     "Yeah. She did. I woke up in the hospital to one of the guys from team KRKI. He told me how she made sure everyone was alright, then she took off." You sighed as you said it.<br/>     "Blake always did have a sense of responsibility. Even if she wasnt responsible for something." Kali said sadly, moving to the same side of the table and placing her hand on your shoulder. "I don't doubt that's why she left." She told you, softly patting your shoulder now.<br/>     "Still. She could have at least left a note or something. I nearly died at Beacon, and had to find out from someone else that she ran off." You protested.<br/>     "Then you should try talking to her about it. I'm sure she was just worried for you." Kali encouraged you.<br/>     "Alright Mrs. Belladonna. I'll ask her." You sighed, starting to get up.<br/>     "Alright. I'll go too, get Ghira away from the office for a moment." Kali told you, following after you.</p><p>     "Uh. What's happening?" You asked, seeing Sun about to run off the porch.<br/>     "The White Fang is evil, I totally called it, and I'm bringing your daughter back!" Sun said, addressing Kali with his last sentence before jumping. You sighed, turning to Kali.<br/>     "I'll go after them." You ran, following Sun off the porch.</p><p>     "Don't let her out of your sight!" Blake yelled at you and Sun as you leapt through the trees.<br/>     "Ok how the hell did you end up back here? I thought you were good at climbing?" You demanded of Sun as you went by him, reaching the rooftops and chasing after Blake and the spy.<br/>     You saw the spy cut some pipes between her and Blake, causing steam to come up between them for a moment. As you landed beside Blake Sun landed behind the spy. You drew your sword as Sun spoke up.<br/>     "Give it up! I'm not above hitting a girl, you-" You rushed the spy as she swung her whip at Sun in an attack, which he fell back to avoid. You took advantage of the distraction to kick the Scroll out of the spy's hand. The girl seemed surprised, avoiding your attempt to slice off her mask, responding with a kick to your stomach. As she attempted to retrieve the Scroll Sun tackled her.<br/>     "Grab the Scroll! Seems someone thinks it's important!" Sun yelled at Blake as you got up.<br/>     "Didn't know a runner could kick that hard." You commented, groaning as you got to your feet.<br/>     You heard a crack as the spy headbutted Sun, cracking off the part of the mask covering her left eye. Turning you rushed her again as she tried to race Blake to the Scroll, knocking her off her feet before four of Sun's clones tackled her down.<br/>     They didn't last long though, disappearing as Sun released his Sembalance, having struggled to maintain it. You, Blake, and the spy all stood in a stand off, the spy keeping her focus on Blake.<br/>     "Ilia." Blake stated, giving a name to the face exposed by the now crumbled off mask.<br/>     "Wait, you know her?! But she doesn't even look like a f-aagh!" You didn't have time to react as Sun got cut off when Ilia turned a vibrant red, then struck an electric hit near his shoulder with her weapon.<br/>     "Sun!" You moved to make sure he was still breathing as Blake and Ilia stood off again.<br/>     "Give it to me."<br/>     "No."<br/>     "You shouldn't have come back." You heard Ilia use her weapon to make a dust cloud, and felt it as it breezed past you.<br/>     "Sun!" Blake ran up as you held your hands over the wound in Sun's shoulder.<br/>     "Don't panic Blake he'll be fine. The shock just knocked him unconscious, the actually injury isn't nearly as bad as it looks, we just need to get him bandaged up." You told her, debating if it was serious enough you'd need to tear someone's ridiculously long coat to make a bandage.<br/>     "How can you be so calm?! He-"<br/>     "I'm calm because I already explained what happened!" You cut her off, looking up into her eyes now. <br/>     "Your panicking Blake, I don't know why. I'm not panicking because I know how badly he's hurt. I've spent most of my life in the woods, I know how to tend to wounds. So go get help. I don't care where from. Just let me focus on this. Got it?" With that she gave another worried glance to Sun before running off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Taking Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     You sat on the couch Sun was laid out on, sitting by the injured Faunus' feet while he slept. You were looking to Blake now as you glanced away from Sun. You now remembered the panic she had shown when Sun got hurt. There was no way it was completely gone. There was no way it came out of nowhere. <br/>     "Can we talk?"<br/>     "What's there to talk about?" She asked, looking away.<br/>     "Your sounding like me after the entry exam." You chided Blake. "Seriously Blake, you and me need to talk about it one way or another." You told her,<br/>     "What about?" She asked, still refusing to look at you.<br/>     "What else?" You asked, giving her a moment before you leaned forward. "Why you left. We have to talk about it some time Blake. I already let you put it off for whole the month we were on that boat to get here." You told her, waiting for her to reply.<br/>     Blake kept her gaze averted from you, though she finally answered you. "Because of things like this." She gestured to Sun.<br/>     "Because we get hurt fighting?" You asked cynically. "That's what we all signed up for when we became Huntsman Blake."<br/>     "Because I don't want to see my friends getting hurt for me Y/N!" Blake finally looked at you, a mix of anger and sadness in her eyes.<br/>     "Everyone thinks they can help me, but they can't." She looked away from you again. "You saw Ilia last night and she's not even the worst! No more Y/N. The people in my life like you and Yang are better off without me. I made my choices and I'll deal with the consequences because their mine alone." In an instant you were  hovering over Blake, staring down at her as you turned her head to face you.<br/>     "Don't you dare think like that." You growled at her. "Don't you dare act like your making some sort of noble sacrifice for my sake. Not for anyone's sakes." You told her, your vision slowly blurring with the tears you'd held back since you found out she'd left.<br/>     "You leaving is worse than any cut I got from that night. Worse than waking up in the hospital with all that ash in my lungs. Worse than when a Beowolf nearly tore my arm off making this." You showed her the bite mark on your forearm from all those years ago.<br/>     "Stop pushing us out Blake. It makes everything so much worse." You told her, your tears finally shedding as you admitted to your pain, your forehead pressing against her own. As you sobbed you stopped hovering over her, collapsing to your knees in front of her, crying into your hands now as you broke.<br/>     "Y/N...I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do something that bad to you." She whispered, getting out of her seat and kneeling with you. "I didn't think it would hurt you like this." She slowly took hold of your hands, moving them from your face before she began to wipe your tears up.<br/>     "I know you didn't Blake...now I know you didn't." You told her solemnly. With your eyes clear again you pressed your forehead to hers. "I missed you so much the entire time we were looking for you." You told her, hugging her close now.<br/>     "I missed you too Y/N..." Blake told you, slowly moving back from the hug only to give you a soft kiss.</p><p>     "Blake?" Blake was quick to pull back from you as Sun woke up, starting to look around. "What are you... wait, where am I?"<br/>     As you and Blake stood up you looked to Sun. "Mr. Belladonna's office. Brought you here since it was easier than a medical center or anything." You told him, standing by him.<br/>     "If it makes you feel any better, the next time I go up against Lizard Girl, I'll be sure to keep my guard up."<br/>     "See to it you do. I don't think I've ever seen Blake that panicked before." You playfully nudged Blake, who nudged you back with a playful look on her face.<br/>     Before any of you could say anything, the door that Sun had crashed through last night, so you heard anyways, came crashing down again. This time it was Kali, embarrassing herself by eavesdropping too closely. Behind her, Ghira looked down at his wife on the ground with his hand on his hip. Kali popped upward again as you all watched her.<br/>     "Oh! Oh dear, would you look at that, he's awake! Thank goodness!" You chuckled at that, turning away to keep from laughing harder.<br/>     "Kali please."<br/>     "Mom, what are you doing?!" Blake asked, walking to her parents.<br/>     "Well, sweetheart, your father needed to speak with the three of you." You looked over to the Belladonna's curiously now.</p><p>     "I'm afraid you were right to be suspicious." Ghira told you all as he set down Ilia's scroll. You noticed six different folders, each initialed.<br/>     "What do you mean?" Blake asked, looking at her father as you looked at the Scroll.<br/>     "Adam Taurus is planning to overthrow the leader of the White Fang, and stage a full-scale attack on Haven Academy. It would be the Fall of Beacon all over again." Your ears flattened at that news. Slowly you turned to look at Blake and Sun, who were both looking down. Sun looked up and spoke first.<br/>     "Not if we destroy the White Fang once and for all." He said, earning your respect for the first time.<br/>     "No." Blake stood up, confusing you with her denial of Sun's plan.<br/>     "We're not going to destroy the White Fang. We're going to take it back." You tilted your head. Take it back? You didn't know it ever belonged to them to begin with.<br/>     "Sorry to kill the mood Blake, but I'm lost here." You spoke up, drawing the three Belladonna's attention along with Sun's.<br/>     "Who do you think started the White Fang Y/N? Me and Ghira." Kali told you. Your ears flattened as you felt a blush growing on your face.<br/>     "That makes sense. Should have realized that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Ilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     You walked out to the balcony with Blake, looking out on the view of Menagerie.<br/>     "Good evening, miss, sir. Can I get you two anything?" One of the guards that had been brought to the estate since Ghira found out about Adam's plan asked you both.<br/>     "Just a little time to ourselves, if that's alright." Blake told the girl.<br/>     "Sure thing. Just call, if you need me." She told you both, walking into Ghira's study, shutting the door behind her. As Blake took a deep sigh you were both alerted by a familiar voice.<br/>     "You need better security." You and Blake both turned to see Ilia drop down onto the railing. You reached for one of your swords as Blake reached for the door, but Ilia held her hand up. "Please! I-I just need to talk."<br/>     Seeing Blake pull her hand away from the door you dropped the hand going to your sword.<br/>     "Y/N can you go get some tea? Please?" Your ears twitched at that. You'd gotten the impression Blake knew this girl the night you'd found her spying on you. Did she trust this girl?<br/>     "I'm coming right back out if I hear anything wrong." You told her, passing by her as you walked back inside.<br/>     "Did you need anything sir?" The guard asked, smiling at you.<br/>     "Hm? No, just getting a cup of tea." You smiled at her, then walked off to get it.</p><p>     "So what did she want?" You asked, handing Blake the cup of tea you made her.<br/>     "She wanted me to leave instead of go through with this." She told you, before sipping the drink.<br/>     "I've barely been around you for a year since we were kids, and I know better than to think you'd do anything like that." You sat on the railing next to Blake.<br/>     "I don't know what to do about her Y/N..." You tilted your head.<br/>     "Why not? She more than just an old White Fang member to you?" You asked, curious now.<br/>     "She used to be my friend. Back when I was in the White Fang. Before I left, before..Adam..." She looked away from you at the mere mention of his name. Deciding not to pressure her on it you slowly stood back up, hugging her.<br/>     "Don't worry. I know you'll make the right decision Blake." You told her, smiling at her. You both leaned into a kiss, sharing the moment for several seconds before finally pulling back.<br/>     "Alright Y/N. Why don't we go back inside. I'm sure my mom is probably working on getting dinner started already." You nodded, following Blake.</p><p>     You ran over the rooftops of Menagerie, chasing Ilia from above. After her outburst at the press conference she'd managed to avoid Sun, and then the guards who went after her. But she didn't stand a chance against a born and raised hunter. As Ilia went to turn a corner you pounced.<br/>     Knocking the girl to the ground you pinned her hands above her head, drawing your sword in a reversed grip, holding the blade to her throat.<br/>     "Let's have a heart to heart here..." You growled lightly, ripping Ilia's weapon from her grip, tossing it aside. <br/>     "What could you possibly want from me?" Ilia demanded, trying to punch you, only to be thrown into the wall and have the point of your sword rest on her throat.<br/>     "I want to understand why you'd help the man that tried to kill me to get at Blake." You told her simply, though she didn't seem to care. "Though I'm guessing he never told you that part huh?" You asked her, frowning.<br/>     "Didn't really matter. We thought you were dead, so there was no point in wasting our breath on your memory." Your grip on your sword tensed. You drew the other, pointing it to where the voice came from.<br/>     "Come on, is that any way to greet your greatest enemy? Not even looking at me?" Hunter, Chase to you, asked mockingly. "Or do you think your too good for me now?" You continued to stare down Ilia, slowly pulling your blade away from her before turning to face Hunter.<br/>     "What are you doing here?" You demanded, gritting your teeth.<br/>     "Adam wanted to make sure Ilia was doing her job. Who better than his true loyal student?" Hunter asked, drawing his sword slowly. You heard the scuffling of Ilia recovering her weapon in a rush.<br/>     "So much as think of attacking him and it's your head I send to Adam instead of his." Hunter growled at the girl, leaving you to realize Ilia most likely had her weapon pointed at you. "Leave Ilia." He ordered her, to which she seemed to comply, judging by her footsteps.<br/>     "Needing to redeem yourself after Beacon?" You asked, relaxing your guard. One thing you'd learned from that fight, playing with your opponent's head could do wonders for you. Hunter growled, slowly moving his blade back and forth.<br/>     "No. Just wanted to make sure you stay dead this time." He went to ready himself now.<br/>     "Wouldn't be the first burning building you left someone for dead in then?" You asked, scoffing at him.<br/>     "No. But it was the first Faunus I left." Hunter now stepped forward, swinging at you. You easily swiped the swing aside, stepping around him.<br/>     "You sure? I can think of a Faunus the White Fang burned besides me." You told him with a venom he'd never heard before.<br/>     "Who? One of those sympathizer bastards?" He demanded, swinging again, and again being countered. This time you slammed him against the wall.<br/>     "Hunter Mori. Ring any bells?!" You demanded, disarming Hunter in one swift motion, only to press your blade against the skin of his throat.<br/>     "What about him? His house got set on fire by those racists in the slums. We were the ones that saved him, even though we couldn't reach his parents in time." It felt so alien, so foreign to Hunter to tell his story from the perspective of his rescuers.<br/>     "Wrong."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>23. Hunter's Bane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     "Wrong." You told Hunter, pressing your sword tighter into his throat. You saw Hunter squirm as you did this.<br/>     "My family scoured every inch of that house, the fire was nobodies fault. It was an accident, started when they left a space heater in Hunter's room running next to the curtains by his window." You told him, seeing his body freeze up.<br/>     "They told me it was humans that did it..." He murmured.<br/>     "I'm sure they did. Anything to make humans look bad. Now, since you clearly know something..." You pressed the blade to his throat one last time, having relaxed as he spoke. <br/>     "Where is Hunter? You said you recruited him." Hunter stared at you for a moment, then slammed his knee into your stomach, shoving you away. As you recovered he grabbed his sword and ran.<br/>     "Coward." You growled lightly, letting him run. Sheathing your swords you walked the other way, intending to find the main road and head back to the Belladonna's.</p><p>     "No luck?" You asked Blake and Sun as they walked in.<br/>     "No. No one wanted to sign up. What about you?" Blake asked as they sat down at the table with you.<br/>     "I can't find wherever the Albain brothers are hiding, or Ilia...or Chase either." You admitted.<br/>     "Chase?" Sun asked, looking at you curiously, Blake as well.<br/>     "Adam's second shadow, judging by the way he hung around him when we fought at Beacon." Blake spoke up.<br/>     "I knew him from when I was in the White Fang, but his name wasn't Chase." You looked at her now, confused.<br/>     "Are you sure Blake?"<br/>     "Yeah. Adam always called him Hunter." Your ears twitched, then flattened at that name.<br/>     "Adam ever mention a last name?" You asked quickly, tensing up.<br/>     Blake was quiet for a few moments, thinking.<br/>     "I heard him call Hunter 'Mori' once, when he was threatening him for attacking me. But I don't know if that was his last name or not." Your face visibly paled now as you realized just who you had fought in Mistral so many times, just who you'd nearly killed at Beacon.<br/>     "Son of a bitch." You shot to your feet, now unable to remain still as it all clicked.<br/>     "Y/N what's wrong?"<br/>     "Hunter Mori is my cousin. He was declared missing when they didn't find his body in the house fire that killed my aunt and uncle." You rambled, realizing how close you'd been to him this whole time, yet still so far.<br/>     "What?!" Blake demanded, shocked at the fact you were family with someone who worshipped Adam as much as Hunter did. "Y/N calm down." She grabbed your arm, though you pulled away.<br/>     "I can't Blake. For years I thought he was dead or in the White Fang. I was sort of right, but I had no idea I was fighting him for two years in Mistral, or again in Vale." Sun now tapped your shoulder.<br/>     "Dude your not making any sense." You looked to him, taking several deep breaths to force yourself to calm down.<br/>     "Alright. I'll try and start from the beginning." You told them, sitting down again. They both sat as well, Blake placing her hand on your arm.<br/>     "When me and Hunter were five, his house burned down. The fire was totally accidental, but Hunter's body wasn't found with my aunt and uncle." <br/>     "The police and Huntsman didn't bother to look into it, and my grandfather couldn't find him, so we gave up. We figured he'd either ran away from Mistral, or got taken into the White Fang."<br/>     "When I turned fifteen I got it stuck in my head that he wasn't gone, that he was still somewhere in Mistral. So I started sneaking out at night, fighting White Fang and trying to find him." <br/>     "Hunter was there, but he called himself Chase to me, and we always ended up fighting but never ending things. He'd escape or I would give up. It was a constant back and forth."<br/>     "He was at the rally the three of us went to with Torchwick, and again at the Fall of Beacon. If Yang hadn't shown up when she did I'd have...I'd have killed my own cousin, my family." You hesitated to come to terms with that thought.<br/>     "You couldn't have known Y/N." Blake told you, moving closer and placing her hand on your shoulder.<br/>     "No, I couldn't. And that's what scares me the most." You told her.</p><p>     "Brother Hunter."<br/>     "Where are you going, so soon after you arrived?"<br/>     "Back to Mistral. I have questions Adam needs to answer." Hunter pushed past the two Faunus.<br/>     "And why is that?"<br/>     "Did something happen between you and Miss Belladonna's friend?" Hunter rounded on them.<br/>     "It's not any business of yours, you two. I'm taking an airship back to Mistral. Tonight." Hunter told them, turning around again.<br/>     "Can you not stay for Sister Ilia's new orders?" <br/>     "You are the one who brought them after all."<br/>     "I said no you siamese assholes." Hunter snapped, not even looking back as he walked away from them.</p><p>     "I still can't believe that my cousin was so close this whole time." You told Blake, the pair of you standing on the balcony.<br/>     "At least now you can try and reach him...if he's still in there." Blake told you, looking out on Menagerie as she said this.<br/>     "He's that obsessed with Adam?"<br/>     "The entire time I knew him. Adam had him convinced he would help him find his parents killers." Blake looked saddened to realize it was another of Adam's lies.<br/>     "Well with any luck he'll start to realize Adam was stringing him along. I ran into him after the press conference. He appeared when I had Ilia. I won again, and didn't give him the chance to run that time. I asked him about himself, funny enough. So now he's probably starting to see the veil." You said, looking to Blake.<br/>     "Do you really think I can reach him?" You asked her, gently running a hand through her hair.<br/>     "I do. Your family. That connection is stronger than anything Adam has over him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>24. Crimson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     "You're kidding." You said, standing with Blake and Sun.<br/>     "No. She left the note, we need to do something about her." Blake said, pulling the note from her coat. Taking it from her you read it aloud.<br/>     "B. Things going too far. Not sure what to do. Find a quiet spot, I'll find you. Come alone. Please. -I." You handed the note back to Blake.<br/>     "And you want to go why?" Sun asked. "It's obviously a trap."<br/>     "I know. You two are coming with me. Just stay at a distance. I'll let you both know when I need you." You and Sun shared a look.<br/>     "Alright." Sun agreed, looking back to Blake as you slowly turned to her as well.<br/>     "Fine." You reluctantly told her.</p><p>     "No, but getting rid of your family is." You finally started paying to attention to what Ilia was saying, having been focused on listening for Blake's signal.<br/>     "That little bitch." You muttered to Sun.<br/>     "Killing Blake's parents? That's cold." He replied, looking disturbed.<br/>     "Not as cold as her corpse is going to be in the morning." You growled, any pity or concern for Ilia gone now.<br/>     "Ilia, please! You don't have to do this. This isn't you!" You heard Blake protesting, Sun grabbing your arm.<br/>     "Don't. Not yet, we have to wait for Blake's signal." He told you, seeing how you were ready to kill.<br/>     "Fine." You growled, tightening your fists to a nearly painful degree.</p><p>     "Now!!" As Sun jumped down on the winged Faunus, you attacked the spider Faunus that had captured Blake in her spider silk. You cut her hold on the silk, then hit her across the head with your sword hilt.<br/>     As the girl drew a knife to try and fight you, you swung, cleaving through and breaking her Aura before throwing her into the wall. You saw her head whip around as she hit the wall, no doubt gaining a concussion as she lost consciousness.<br/>     "Thanks for the backup." Blake told you both, grabbing her weapon.<br/>     "Thanks for the invitation. You okay?" Sun asked her, as you stood over the spider Faunus, debating what you should do.<br/>     "No. You heard Ilia, my family is in danger. Call the police and let's go!" That shook you out of your trance, making you turn and follow the two.</p><p>     "Dad, where's mom?" Blake asked, joining Sun and Ghira after trapping the Albain brothers hands and weapons in an ice version of her sembalance.<br/>     "I'm not sure, I got ambushed right away."<br/>     "Once we take down Corsac and Fennec-"<br/>     "No, you and Y/N go now." Ghira ordered.<br/>     "But-"<br/>     "You keep assuring me your friend isn't a complete waste of space! Let's see him prove it." Ghira told her, Sun speaking up.<br/>     "We got this, Blake. I've wanted to sock these creeps since the day we met!" You now noticed one of the brothers beginning to melt the ice with his fire weapon.<br/>     "You'll have to get in line. Y/N, Blake, go!" Ghira ordered the pair of you.</p><p>     You and Blake ran into a large room, stopping as you both saw Ilia. Silently the three of you reached for your weapons, you and Blake grabbing hold of your respective weapons first as Ilia then gripped her own. You all drew your weapons as Blake spoke up.<br/>     "Did you come in here to hide?" Blake asked Ilia.<br/>     "I told you, I didn't want this."<br/>     "Then why are you here with them?!" You demanded.<br/>     "I don't have a choice!"<br/>     "Of course you do!"<br/>     Ilia didn't say anything, she just looked away.<br/>     "Just...stay out of our way." Blake now put her weapon away, turning and beginning to walk away, you slowly following her lead.<br/>     Listening close you heard Ilia leap at you both. You jumped aside, Blake using her sembalance instead.<br/>     Ilia began to attack the both of you using her weapon as a whip, forcing you to dodge around and use the desks and chairs in the room for cover. You heard Ilia hit the ground, looking up to see Blake had somehow knocked her off her feet.<br/>     You leapt over the desk, keeping your distance at the moment.<br/>     "Why do you feel like we have to hurt people to get our way?!"<br/>     "Because it works!"<br/>     "That doesn't make it right!" As Ilia responded by using her weapon to discharge electricity into Blake's weapon you rushed forward, swinging at Ilia as she tried to hit Blake with the whip again. You managed to knock off her mask before she dodged away.<br/>     As she swung the whip at you now you jumped aside, landing beside Blake.<br/>     "Stop lecturing me!" As you looked to Blake, wondering if she had a plan, the lights went out. You quickly went after Blake, who was retrieving her weapon. As you joined her you got behind her.<br/>     "Back to back." You told her. She didn't say anything, though she did it anyways.<br/>     As you both stood there, circling your view of the room, your eyes began to ache. Grunting you rubbed them, the pain slightly alleviating when you did.<br/>     Opening them again you saw a crimsin silhouette rush towards you and Blake. On instinct you pushed Blake out of the way, countering the figures attempted attack and kicking them away.<br/>     Hearing Ilia grunt in pain made you realize you had just hit her. But why did she look like she was covered in a crimson aura?<br/>     You watched as Ilia stalked around the room, dodging her attacks, occasionally lunging at her and trying to attack her.<br/>     "How can you see me?!" She screamed out in frustration as she finally knocked you back.<br/>     "Don't know. Don't care. All I know is your going down." You told her, just as you heard Blake shoot, and the room light back up. Glancing away you saw she lit some shrubs on the balcony on fire. <br/>     While you were distracted Ilia tried to knock you away again, only to fail as you turned back to her in time to dodge the hit. As you did she seemed to freeze as she saw your eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>25. Wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     "What's wrong? Lost your nerve?" You demanded, swinging at Ilia, who jumped back, clearly unnerved by something about you.<br/>     "Come on. Fight me! You're the one that started all of this after all. It's only fair you get what's coming to you." You growled, slowly stalking towards her.<br/>     Just as you stepped within reach of the girl you heard a crash, turning to find one of the Albain brothers thrown through the wall, dropping his weapon. Ghira jumped into the room, growling at the one on the ground. He then noticed you, about to be attacked by Ilia with your back turned.<br/>     "Y/N-" Before Ghira could warn you, the other Albain brother stabbed him in the back.<br/>     "Dad!" As Blake yelled you saw a flash of red from the corner of your eye, quickly spinning and catching Ilia's whip as she swung it at you. She tried to discharge the weapon to no effect.<br/>     "Do I look like an idiot? After you hurt Sun with that I insulated my boots. Your not getting anywhere with that." You ripped the weapon from her hands, throwing it aside and slamming your fist into her head. <br/>     As the chameleon Faunus was jerked off her feet and slammed into a wall you slowly stalked towards her, lightly dragging the tip of your sword along the floor.<br/>     "I've had enough of the White Fang. You take my family from me, hurt my friends, nearly kill me. I'm done with it." You growled putting the tip of your blade to Ilia's throat as she sat slumped against the wall.<br/>     "Y/N don't!" Blake grabbed your arm, trying to pull you back.<br/>     "Why should I?! Their always making things worse for everyone. They terrorise humans, and give us Faunus a bad name. I'm sick of them, and I'm going to cut them all down!" As you raised your arm to swing your sword down on Ilia, Blake stepped between you.<br/>     "Y/N this isn't you. Stop. Please." As you saw tears start streaming down her face you froze, your anger giving way to your reason as you lowered your blade.<br/>     "Blake I..." You stopped, you had no words. You just had your actions left. You stepped away from her and Ilia, turning to see the Albain brothers fighting Ghira and Sun now. Closing your eyes, you decided to turn your anger on the only people Blake didn't care about at the moment.<br/>     Opening them again you saw the Albains in that same crimson outline as Ilia. You rushed them, growling as you leapt between one of the brothers and Ghira, slicing your sword through his knee, forcing him to fall as you pivoted, disarming the other and slamming the hilt of your sword into his head.<br/>     As that one crumpled you turned to the first, standing over him.<br/>     "You wouldn't." He whimpered as you raised your sword.<br/>     "I will." You then swung, stepping back so you merely grazed him.<br/>     "One day. For now you can rot as far as I care." You now kicked him across the head, knocking him into the floor.<br/>     Ghira stepped up to you, placing his hand on your shoulder. "Y/N. Your eyes...their red. Are you ok?" You looked to him, the anger slowly fading.<br/>     "Not yet. But I'll get through it."</p><p>     You watched silently with the Belladonna's as Blake walked down the steps of their home, addressing the crowd of Faunus watching the house burn.<br/>     "Humans didn't do this." Blake pointed at the smoke coming from her house. "We did this: Faunus. We did this to ourselves. We are just as capable of hate and violence as the humans, but I don't think any of us would jump at the chance to point that out." You looked to the crowd, noticing their guilty silence. <br/>     "So why are we letting Adam do it for us?! By doing nothing and staying silent, we let others speak and act in our place. And if we're not proud of the choices they make, then we have no one to blame but ourselves. This is the message that Adam Taurus will bring to the world if no one stops him." You now looked at everyone, slowly inching away from it all.<br/>     "But we can stop him! You have to understand that all of you are looking for simple answers to a very complicated problem. And I can't give that to you. I don't know how to make hate go away, I don't. But I know that this kind of violence is not the solution. I understand that to ask you to leave your homes and protect Haven Academy is asking you to put your lives at risk. But that's what's at stake. So I'm going, and I'll stand by myself if I have to." You now turned and walked off, pulling up your hood as you left.</p><p>     Wordlessly you walked along the main road to the harbor. You didn't feel like waiting for the crowd to agree with Blake and break out their pitchforks. You were taking the first way to Mistral you could find.<br/>     You had family you had to worry about. Maybe you could find Hunter, maybe not. You needed to get answers. Why your vision changed in that fight, why you were being swallowed up by your anger every time you felt it.<br/>     "Y/N." Sun ran up to you, Blake and Ilia behind him. You stopped, turning to him.<br/>     "What? Don't you have an army to look after?" You asked, feeling so...drained, now that the anger was gone.<br/>     "Yeah but, where are you going?" Sun asked, Blake and Ilia now walking up to you.<br/>     "I can't wait on all of them. I have family in Mistral Sun. Family I have to look out for." Blake stepped up, hugging you.<br/>     "Alright. Just be safe, please." You hugged her back, Sun and Ilia looking to each other, then starting to leave.<br/>     "We'll give you two a minute." Sun called as they walked off.<br/>     "Subtle isn't he?" You asked Blake.<br/>     "No. But he helps a lot." She smiled at you, leaning up and kissing you. You kissed back, smiling when you parted.<br/>     "I need to know what happened back there too Blake. I need to make sure I can control it next time." You told her, softly caressing her cheek.<br/>     "I know. I just needed to make sure we said goodbye." She said, leaning into you.<br/>     "It's only until you all come to Mistral." You reminded her.<br/>     "I know. That doesn't make it any easier." She told you.<br/>     "I know..." You slowly pet Blake, hearing her purr lightly.<br/>     "I'll make sure I'm actually a good knight for you when you get there." You told her, smirking as you saw Blake perk up.<br/>     "You still remember that?"<br/>     "How could I forget? Telling the girl I love I'd protect her isn't something I'd give up on." You smiled, kissing Blake one last time before you let go of her.<br/>     "Bye, my knight." She said teasingly.<br/>     "See you soon, princess Blake." You teased right back, turning and leaving now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>